Christmas prompts
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Want a one-shot story about the knights having a snowball fight or everyone being a family at Christmas? This is where you can send in your ideas. I would love to hear from you. Read the first chapter to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

 **Hey, everyone. I am started a Christmas Merlin prompt story. You can send in your prompts and each day starting the day after Thanksgiving, I will write one of them. You can send in as many as you want. The rules are:**

 **No slash**

 **No transgender**

 **Nothing M rated**

 **They can be from Merlin's birth to modern au. They can be romantic, whump, hurt/comfort, humor, or anything.**

 **This is important.**

 **I have a poll on my profile. Please vote. It will really help. It's a mergana story poll. So mergana fans, please vote. You have until New years eve to vote.**

 **You can send a prompt anytime. So please send in your ideas and don't be shy. I would love to hear from you.**


	2. Trapped

**_Trapped_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you SunsetDawn420 from for this prompt. I love the idea and I encourage everyone to send me prompts. This is about the knights, Arthur, Gwen, and good Morgana.**

Merlin was looking out the window as dark clouds started to roll in.

"Arthur, we should wait a few days before leaving. It looks like it will snow." Merlin said.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin. It won't snow." Arthur answered.

"Arthur, I have spent 18 years of my life with this kind of weather. I think I know what I'm talking about."

"We'll be fine. The sooner we get there the better."

"Fine but I'm packing more blankets and warmer clothes."

Merlin sighed and walked out of the room. He went to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door. Morgana opened the door.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Morgana wondered.

"Arthur won't listen to me. I want both of you girls to pack the warmest clothes you have and as many blankets as you can. It's going to snow. I can feel it." Merlin explained.

"I'll tell Gwen. "

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"How about your …?"

"I'm able to control it."

"Good. See you in the morning."

Merlin left. The next morning, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, and the knights left Deira. Half way through the day, it started snowing. Merlin looked back at Gwen and Morgana and saw that they were shivering.

"Arthur, can we stop?" Merlin asked. "The girls are freezing to death."

"Only for a few minutes." Arthur sighed. "Let's stop." They stopped and got off the horses. Merlin went to Gwen and Morgana. He grabbed a couple of blankets. He handed one to Gwen and wrapped one around Morgana. Morgana leaned into his touch.

"You're so warm." Morgana whispered.

"I'll try to convince Arthur to stop for the knight. It's snowing heavily." Merlin replied. Morgana nodded. Merlin let go of Morgana and went to Arthur.

"Arthur, the woman are freezing to death. We need to find shelter for the night. If we continue, we could die." Merlin explained.

"We are close to the foot of the mountains. We can make it there and find a cave." Arthur answered. Merlin saw Morgana walk off.

"Fine, but you have to keep Gwen warm. I'll take Morgana."

"They'll be fine."

"Morgana wouldn't let me go when I wrapped a blanket around her."

Merlin walked away. He followed Morgana. When he saw Morgana, he waited for her to go back to camp. When she walked to him, he went to her.

"Are you alright?" Merlin wondered.

"Yeah. I just had to go." Morgana replied.

"Use your magic to warm you up."

"I am but I feel so exhausted."

The two went back to the horses. They rode for a few more hours. When it was dark, they found a cave. They stopped for the night. Merlin was trying to find wood. He didn't know that Morgana was behind him. He used his magic to created sticks.

"You have magic and you didn't tell me about it?" Morgana questioned.

"I wanted to but…" Merlin tried to explain.

"Then why didn't you."

"Because a stupid dragon and an old man told me not to. I should have followed my heart, but I didn't and I'm sorry for that."

"I thought I loved you. I was coming here to tell you how I feel but now…"

"I love you too, Morgana. That's what made it so hard for me not to tell you. I wanted to but everywhere I turned, someone was telling me not to. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"Come on, let's get back to the cave with this wood."

The two carried the wood to the cave. They went in and everyone was talking and making their beds. The two sat down and started the fire. They talked to the others as they tried to warm up.

"When I was younger, Elyan, Gwen, and I would play almost all day in the snow. I remember one day, Elyan and I tricked Gwen into walking across a frozen lake." Leon explained.

"Then the next thing I know, the ice breaks and I need up in the ice cold water. They never lived it down." Gwen finished.

"When I was younger, Morgana and I would build snowmen and forts. We would throw snowballs at the knights in the training ground. One day, we hit father and he never knew it was us until before he died." Arthur said.

"I remember hitting Merlin a few years back. After that, he was always prepared. I've hit all of you and haven't even noticed it." Morgana teased.

"Well, they're not very smart. I'll tell you that much." Merlin answered.

"Says the one who thinks he knows everything." Arthur mumbled.

"What? I told you it was going to snow and what is it doing?"

"Fine. You win."

"When I was a boy, I would have snowball fights with my sister. We would play till Mother came out and we accidently hit her. It was fun watching as her anger melted the snow." Gwaine chuckled.

"I can see that. You've always lived your live in danger." Percival replied.

"Come on, Percival. What did you do when it snowed?"

"I would help my parents in the house. I would play every occasionally, but not for very long. I didn't have the proper clothing."

"I did the same thing Percival did. I helped my family and played when I was done. My father and I would build a snowman with my little sister. That was always fun."

"What about you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, and he pushed Merlin slightly.

"I never really got to play in the snow. I was always ill. I was a sickly child and the winters were very hard for me. My mother never had enough food to help me nourished and so when I got sick, I would almost die from it. When I moved to Camelot, I got better." Merlin sighed. Arthur looked over at Gwen and saw that she was looking at him. He looked away. Merlin looked over at Morgana and saw that she was cold. He went to her and pulled her close. He covered them up with a blanket.

"You know what would be good at a time like this?" Gwaine wondered.

"Ale." Merlin guessed.

"Or anything warm and alcohol." Morgana finished.

"You two know me too well." Gwaine replied.

"Merlin, how about you make dinner." Arthur ordered.

"Sure, if you'll come keep your sister warm." Merlin answered.

"No. I have someone that I need to talk to."

Arthur went to Gwen and the two talked. Merlin sighed and made dinner. Lancelot went to Merlin.

"Merlin, you know how bad it is out there. What if you have no choice but to use magic?" Lancelot wondered.

"Let's hope I don't have to. "Merlin mumbled.

"I know but what if it does?"

"Then I'll hope for the best. I know that I'll have you and Morgana on my side."

"DO you want me to go protect her from Gwaine?"

"Yes. I know that Gwaine brought alcohol and that he's almost drunk."

"Glad that we're thinking the same thing."

Lancelot went to Morgana. Gwaine went to Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin, what are you making?" Gwaine asked.

"Stew." Merlin answered.

"Again?"

"How about you do the cooking?"

"Nope. I can't cook. I would love to see the princess try though."

"He's tried. The first time, he made me get to dinners from the palace kitchen and the second time, he almost burned the castle down."

"I would have loved to see that."

"It's a good thing you didn't see it."

"How about a trip to the tavern when we get home?"

"Nope. I'll be very busy taking care of Arthur."

"Well, at least I tried. I'm going to go talk to Percival."

Merlin sighed as Gwaine walked away. Merlin sat back and waited for dinner to finish cooking. Arthur went to Merlin and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have listened to you and I didn't." Arthur said.

"Gwen told you to apologize, didn't she?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, she did but I really am sorry for not believing you about the snow."

"You are lucky that they are not expecting us for another 2 weeks."

"They probably won't expect to see us till spring with this snow."

"True. Promise me that next time you will listen."

"I promise."

"Good. Now go keep Gwen company. She needs it more than I do."

Merlin pushed Arthur and Arthur pushed him back. The two laughed. Arthur went to Gwen. Several minutes later, they ate dinner. When they were done, they spent an hour laughing and talking.

"I don't about the rest of you but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Merlin sighed.

"We should all go to bed." Arthur suggested. Morgana was about to go to her bed, but Merlin stopped her.

"You can sleep next to me."

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll bring my bedroll over and put it next to yours. I want to talk to you alone."

"Alright."

Merlin put his bedroll next to Morgana's and laid down on it.

"Why didn't you tell me about your magic?" Morgana wondered.

"I told you." Merlin sighed.

"But there's more to it than that."

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. A lot of people I told were killed because of me."

"Like Will."

"Yeah. Lancelot found out on his own when we met."

"What if we have to use magic to save everyone here? What if we run out of food and wood and we have no choice but to use magic?" Morgana whispered.

"Then we do it. We do it and hope for the best." Merlin sighed.

"But I'm afraid of how Arthur will react."

"I know. I am too but Lancelot will defend us."

Merlin found Morgana's hand and squeezed it.

"We'll get through this together. Don't worry." Merlin encouraged. Morgana nodded. Merlin smiled slightly and kissed the back of Morgana's hand. "Get some sleep."

Morgana fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Have you seen how Merlin and Morgana have been acting lately?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, and I support them one hundred percent. They support us. We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for them." Arthur replied.

"We're not together together."

"Yeah but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do."

"Merlin is a good man and deserves a good woman. Morgana is a good woman and deserves a good man."

"You're right. One day, I walked into Morgana's chambers and Merlin was hugging her as she cried I his arms. She had a bad nightmare. It was obvious that Merlin cared about her."

"When Merlin became ill a few weeks back, I saw Morgana by his side holding his hand and helping him through the pain."

"We should get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

The two went to sleep. The next morning, Lancelot woke up and saw that it was dark. The fire had gone out. He started the fire back up and looked at the door to the cave and saw that it was covered in snow. He went to Arthur and woke him.

"Arthur, we're trapped. Look." Lancelot said. Arthur and the knights woke up and looked at the door and saw the snow.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Gwaine asked.

"We can't melt the snow without it causing flooding in the cave. We could tunnel our way out but it's too cold." Percival explained.

"But there's no more wood. We used all of it last night." Lancelot warned.

"Wake Merlin and Morgana. We'll have breakfast and decide what to do." Arthur sighed. Lancelot woke Merlin and Morgana while Arthur woke Gwen up. Merlin made breakfast and they decided what to do. Merlin looked over at Morgana and Lancelot several times. Finally, he spoke up.

"I have magic." Merlin stated.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"I have magic."

"SO, do I." Morgana answered.

"How long have you two been lying to me?" Arthur asked.

"Since we met." Merlin mumbled.

"Only for a few years." Morgana replied.

"How could you betray me like this? Both of you know how evil sorcery is and yet you have learned how to use it." Arthur exclaimed. "Why? How could you do this to me? To us?"

"We were born with it Arthur and we only used it for you. Only for you. Morgana didn't know about mine till yesterday. I've known about hers since the incident with the fire being started in her chambers and when she ran to the druids. That's when it all started for her. We didn't choose magic, it chose us." Merlin explained.

"Arthur, they're telling the truth." Lancelot said.

"How can you believe them?" Arthur asked.

"Because I saw Merlin use magic to help me kill the griffin. He's saved Camelot more than any of us know."

"Arthur, they can get us out of here. Maybe we should listen to them." Gwen suggested.

"I want to know everything first. Tell me everything you have done." Arthur ordered. Merlin and Morgana did as they were told. When they were done, Arthur sighed and looked at the two. "I guess I should apologize. I shouldn't have judged the two of you. That's how my father was killed. I'm sorry."

"Merlin, mate, can you do me a favor?" Gwaine asked.

"I am not making ale appear out of thin air." Merlin answered.

"Please?"

"Now." Everyone answered. Gwaine sighed.

"You guys are mean." Gwaine sighed.

"I guess we should thank you for saving us." Elyan suggested.

"You don't have to." Merlin said.

"Can you use magic to make the snow disappear?" Percival asked.

"We can try."

The two tried to make the snow disappear but it didn't work. After several tries, Morgana became exhausted.

"Merlin, we can't do it. We're not strong enough." Morgana sighed.

"No, we can do it. I know we can." Merlin replied. Merlin tried three more times. Arthur was about to grab Merlin but Lancelot stopped him.

"He's exhausted. He'll pass out if we try to stop him. We need more wood. They can do that." Lancelot said.

"Merlin, wait until you are stronger. Right now, we need wood. Can you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Merlin panted. Merlin chanted a spell and a pile of wood appeared.

"Now, come lie down and rest."

"No, I'm fine."

Merlin tried several more times only to make himself sick. Arthur and Lancelot grabbed Merlin and tried to stop him.

"Merlin, we can wait on getting out of here. Right now, we need you to rest before you kill yourself." Arthur warned.

"No, I can do it. I know I can." Merlin panted.

"I know that but we all want you alive. We all need you. You're our friend. Now, let's get you in bed and warmed up. Gwen can make you something warm."

Merlin gave up and let Arthur help him to bed. Merlin laid down and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Everyone except Merlin and Morgana talked. A few hours later, Morgana woke up from a nightmare.

"How's Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"He's wore himself out." Lancelot answered. "He's barely even moving."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll tunnel our way out. All the two of you need to do is make firewood every few hours."

The knights tunneled their way out of the cave. When they broke through, Merlin woke up.

"We'll never be able to get to the horses. We'll sink into the snow." Arthur said.

"I can call Kilgarrah." Merlin suggested.

"But are you strong enough?"

"Yes."

SO, Merlin went outside and called Kilgarrah. When Kilgarrah arrived, Merlin explained what had happened. Kilgarrah took everyone home. When they got to Camelot, they went to Gaius' chamber and Gaius made them a warm meal. Arthur lifted the ban on sorcery and made Merlin and Morgana the court sorcerers. The two got married that spring and Arthur and Gwen got married a month later.

THE END

 **Hope you like this story. Please send in your prompts and ideas and please vote in my Mergana poll. Have a good day or night.**


	3. Magical

**_Magical_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is another prompt from SunsetDawn420 of . This is modern au about Morgana having magic since birth. Thank you for the prompt. You can give me as many as you want. Just please don't give me a reason to have to write my own prompts for this story. This is about what you guys want me to write not about what I want to write. Fanfiction. Net, please vote in my mergana poll. AO3, please give me a prompt.**

Every since Morgana was born, she's had magic. She tried her best to hide it but as she grew up, it became harder to hide it. One day in primary school, Morgana and her friends were talking about Harry Potter.

"It would be cool if magic was real, wouldn't it?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Everyone but Morgana agreed.

"But it does exist." Morgana said.

"Yeah in fairy tales and books." David scoffed.

"We all know that magic only exist in the fiction world not in this world. Everyone says that Christmas is the most magical time of the year but they all say that magic doesn't exist." Jessica replied.

"I believe that Christmas is the most magical time of the year and that magic does exist." Morgana stated.

"Grow up, Morgana. Don't ruin our friendship with this childish act."

"It's not childish. I have magic and all of you are telling me that I don't exist."

Morgana ran out of the room. She went outside and saw a boy sitting under a tree. She went to him and sat next to him.

"Hello, my name is Morgana. What's your name?" Morgana greeted.

"Monster." Merlin mumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"If you knew you would hate me too."

"What is your name?"

"Merlin."

"Like the wizard?"

"I guess. Why are you here?"

"I was with some friends and we were talking about Harry Potter. Then we started talking about magic. They said that it wasn't real and said that I was being childish because I believed in it."

"I believe in magic." Merlin answered.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Morgana asked.

"If you want."

"I have magic."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want to see it?"

"Sure."

Morgana used her magic and fire appeared in the palm of her hand. The two smiled at it. When it was done, Merlin moved closer.

"Why did you call yourself a monster?" Morgana asked.

"Because I have magic." Merlin replied. He used his magic and a blue orb appeared in his hand. "I guess I'm not a monster after all."

"My friends must think that I'm a monster. I told them that I had magic before I ran out here."

"We can be friends. I don't have any friends."

"Ok. Do you want to come over and help my dad and I make Christmas cookies?"

"I'll have to ask my mother."

"Oh."

"I'll be right back."

Merlin ran inside. A few minutes later, he came out with a smile on his face.

"I can go. Mum said I can go to your house." Merlin exclaimed.

"Let's go inside before we miss class." Morgana answered. The two went inside. After school, they went to Morgana's house and made Christmas cookies.

THE END

 **Hope you like this story. Please send in your Christmas prompts.**


	4. Snow

**_Snow_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from me sadly. This is before season 5. Merlin always get sick during the winter and is never able to have fun when it snows. Will the knights, Arthur, and Gwen help him?**

Merlin woke up one morning coughing painfully. He sat up and coughed till it was over. He heard kids laughing and playing outside. He went to the window and looked down in the lower town and saw the kids playing in the snow. He sighed and went back to bed. Gaius opened the door and walked in.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gaius asked.

"No." Merlin mumbled. Gaius checked Merlin over and sighed.

"You should be getting better."

"It's the cold and the fact that we don't have enough blankets and my clothes and very light. There's nothing to protect me from the bitter cold."

"You have a point."

Gaius could see that something was making Merlin very upset.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Gaius wondered.

"I've never been well enough to go play outside in the snow. This year I tried so hard not to get sick and yet here I am spending another week in bed suffering." Merlin explained.

"One day, Merlin. Do you want something to eat?"

"I guess."

"Get some rest. I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks."

Merlin laid down and Gaius covered him up. Gaius saw that Merlin was asleep and smiled. He went downstairs and made breakfast for Merlin. Arthur came in a few minutes later.

"Gaius, some of us were going to go outside and we thought that Merlin would like to join us." Arthur said.

"He would but he's ill." Gaius sighed.

"Again?"

"Yes. He's not happy about it. He's never been able to play in the snow. Every since he was born, he would become ill just as it starts to snow."

"He tried so hard not to. Why is he always ill?"

"He doesn't have warm enough clothes. His boots are old, His socks have holes, His shirt, jacket, and pants are too thin. The only thing helping him is his neckerchief. His room is very dark, cold and damp. I've given him all the extra blankets I have but the bitter wind goes right through the blankets. I built a fire in there but it's still very cold."

"I should go. He had better get well soon."

"Hopefully he will."

Arthur left the room and went to his chambers. The knights and Gwen were waiting for him.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"He's ill, again." Arthur sighed.

"I wish we could help him."

"Maybe we can. Gaius said that part of the problem is that he doesn't have warm enough clothes. It's so cold in his room that when the wind blows through, he's freezing even with a few blankets and a fire in his room. Maybe we can give him some warmer clothes and blankets."

"What all does he need?" Gwen wondered.

"Everything but a neckerchief but we should probably be save and get him a better one." Arthur replied.

"Let's go to the lower town and get what we need. I can make the clothes. A few of you can get the blankets and the rest can get the boots and anything else he might need."

"Agreed." All the men said. They went to the lower town and got what they needed.

"How about green?" Arthur asked.

"No. He doesn't wear green. Let's get white, blue, and red. We've got what we need for the pants and jacket. Let's hurry up. The sooner we get the stuff the sooner Merlin will have warmer clothes." Gwen answered. They got what they needed and met the knights in Gwen and Arthur's chambers. Gwen went to work making the clothes. She worked for the rest of the day and all night. When she was finished, they put it in a box and went to Merlin's chambers.

"Merlin, you should try to eat. You're getting worse. You'll never get better if you don't eat." Gaius sighed.

"I'll just puke it back up." Merlin mumbled.

"Atleast try."

"You win."

Merlin tried to eat his lunch. Then someone knocked on the door. Gaius opened it and saw Gwen, Arthur, and the knights.

"Can we talk to Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Gaius replied. They went in and saw Merlin sitting on the bench wrapped in a blanket.

"How are you feeling?" Percival sighed.

"Like death." Merlin rasped.

"You almost look like it too." Arthur teased. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Why are you here?"

"Gaius told why you were ill. We wanted to help you so we all got you warmer clothes and blankets. Percival and Elyan can make some improvements so that it's warmer in here."

Gwen gave Merlin the box. Merlin opened it and saw the clothes and blankets.

"Thank you." Merlin gasped. Gwen grabbed the new blanket and wrapped it around Merlin's shoulders.

"We hope you feel better soon, Merlin." Gwen answered.

"He won't feel better if he doesn't eat." Gaius ordered.

"Percival and I will do what we can to keep the cold out." Elyan sighed. The two went to the windows.

"This window need to be replaced completely. No wonder why it's so cold in here." Percival exclaimed.

"Let's look at the one in Merlin's room."

The wind blew and Merlin shivered and started coughing. Arthur and Gwen helped him through it. When it was over, Merlin finished eating. When he was done, he was about to go to bed but Gwaine stopped him.

"Lay down on Gaius' bed. We're going to fix yours so that it's better." Gwaine said. Merlin nodded and laid down on Gaius' bed. When he was asleep, Gaius covered him up.

"When he wakes, I'll have him put on his new clothes." Gaius answered.

"He needs to gain more weight. He looks like a little boy when he's asleep."

"He always has. It's been hard for him to gain weight."

That night, Merlin woke up and felt a little better. He took a deep breath and started coughing again. Soon Gaius was by his side helping him till it passed. When it was over, Merlin sat up and looked around. He saw everyone looking at him.

"How do you feel?" Gaius asked.

"Better." Merlin replied.

"I have your clothes out. Go get changed."

Merlin went to get changed. He got changed and went back downstairs.

"Can I have some water?" Merlin mumbled.

"Sure. Lie down while I get your cup." Gaius sighed. Merlin laid down and covered himself back up.

"Thank you ever one for helping me. Hopefully I'll recover soon."

A week later, Merlin had recovered. It had snowed again and for the first time, Merlin was able to go outside in it. Everyone was happy that they were able to enjoy the snow with Merlin with them.

THE END

 **Please send me prompts. I really don't want to do my prompts. please vote in my Mergana poll.**


	5. Presents

**_Presents_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you ReaderAltGamer of fanfiction. net for your ideas. I am needing ideas. Now I have a prompt for today and Monday. This one is about Merlin going home to Ealdor and everyone in Camelot missing him and everyone having a Secret Santa.**

Merlin had gone home to Ealdor for Christmas. Everyone was really missing his excitement about Christmas. On Christmas day, Merlin would always give everyone a present. Now they had to figure out what they were going to do for Christmas. Little did they know that Merlin had entrust his gifts for his friends to someone. The knights, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius were in Gaius' chambers talking.

"Let's write our names on a piece of paper and put it in a box. Then we can draw someone's name and that's who we get a gift for." Gwen suggested. They all agreed. The put their names in the box and shook it up. They all pulled out a name. For the next few days, they tried to think of what to get each other. One day, Gwen went to Elyan.

"Good morning, Elyan." Gwen said.

"Good morning, Gwen. Want can I do for you?" Elyan asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what Leon would want for Christmas?"

"I heard him complaining yesterday about the fact that his shirt had a bunch of holes in them."

"Thank you, Elyan."

Gwen went to the lower town and got what she needed. Gaius tried to think about what to get Arthur. Gwen stopped by Gaius' chamber.

"Gwen, what does Arthur need or what?" Gaius sighed.

"I'm not sure. He needs a new dagger." Gwen answered.

"Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen left the room. On Christmas day, everyone met in Gwen and Arthur's chambers. Gwaine grabbed his present and opened it.

"Now who knew that I needed new gloves?" Gwaine wondered. He looked around and smiled. "Thank you, Percival. Now my hands will be warm."

"Your welcome." Percival answered. Percival grabbed his present and opened it. "A long sleeve shirt. Gwen, did you do this?"

"It wasn't me." Gwen replied.

"Elyan?"

"Yep." Elyan sighed. Elyan picked up his gift and opened it. He pulled out a few tools. "Thank you, Leon. These will come in handy."

"Your welcome." Leon picked up his present and opened it. "Only Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival knew that I needed a new shirt. I don't think Gwaine had the brains to buy one."

"Hey, I do too." Gwaine exclaimed.

"So one of you must have said something."

Leon saw how it was stitched and smiled.

"Thank you, my lady." Leon said.

"Your welcome and if you call me anything other than my name, you have more than holes in your shirts to worry about." Gwen warned. She picked up her present and opened it. It was a necklace made with jewels. "Oh, Arthur. It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." Arthur answered. The two kissed. Arthur picked up his present and opened it. "A new dagger. I only told Guinevere and Merlin that I needed a new one. I think Gaius got me this."

"Yes, I did. I asked Gwen what you wanted. I guess whatever I got is from Gwaine." Gaius sighed.

"Yes, it is and I think you will like it." Gwaine replied. Gaius picked up his present and opened it.

"You are right. I do like it. I have been in need of a new medical book for quite some time."

"Knew you would like it."

"Before we eat, Merlin entrusted me to give you all his presents for you."

They all opened their presents.

"A new cape. I used my old one to help a wounded soldier." Leon said.

"He gave me a pair of earrings." Gwen answered.

"He gave me a jug of ale." Gwaine replied.

"I got a pair of boots and a bigger belt. When he gets back, I'll kill him." Arthur teased.

"He gave me a new set of vials. I've broken several of my old ones." Gaius chuckled.

"He gave me a new sword." Percival answered.

"He gave me better gloves for working with fire." Elyan replied.

"I wish he was here so that we can tell him thank you." Gwen sighed.

"We can still tell him thank you when he gets back." Gaius replied.

Merlin was sitting by the fire tending to it. Hunith went over to him and sat next to him. She hugged Merlin and put his head on her shoulder.

"You miss them, don't you?" Hunith asked.

"A little bit but I love the time I've had to spend with you." Merlin answered.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"I'm not. I'm just resting."

"When you're resting, you usually fall asleep."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do."

"One thing I was we could have done was spend at least one Christmas with father. Just one and I would have been happy."

"Me too. I think when he met you he wished that he could have watched you grow up."

"I know."

They sat there for several minutes. Hunith knew that Merlin had fallen asleep and smiled.

THE END

 **Hope you liked this chapter. please vote in my mergana poll.**


	6. A Special Gift

**_A Special Gift_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I didn't post yesterday because we were traveling from North Carolina to New York. This one is from ReaderAltGamer of fanfiction. Net. Please send in your prompts. I would love to hear from you.**

It was Christmas time in Camelot and everyone was decorating for Christmas. Arthur was being a grump. Merlin on the other hand was going around spearing the Christmas cheer. When he got to Arthur's chamber, he saw that the prince was not happy.

"Come on, Arthur. Why are you so unhappy?" Merlin asked.

"I hate this time of year." Arthur mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't need to explain it to you, Merlin."

"Fine."

Merlin went around putting decorations up in the prince's room.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"What does it look like?" Merlin answered. "I'm putting up decorations."

"No, I don't want any decorations up. Now, leave me."

Merlin sighed and left the room. He saw Morgana and went to her.

"Morgana, I was with Arthur and he's not in a good mood." Merlin said.

"When we were little, Uther would always give him something stupid for Christmas. He would always have Arthur attend a council meeting daily. They would last all day." Morgana answered.

"So, he doesn't hate Christmas because of it being Christmas but because of the fact that he doesn't really have a fun Christmas, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you help me figure out what Arthur would like for Christmas?"

"Sure."

SO for the next week, they tried to figure out what Arthur wanted for Christmas. The three were in the lower town with Gwen.

"Look at the color of this fabric." Morgana gasped. Morgana grabbed the beautiful blue and purple fabric.

"It looks beautiful." Merlin answered.

"Thank you."

Morgana saw a red fabric and held it up to Merlin.

"This fabric would make a nice shirt." Morgana said.

"I like it." Merlin replied. Gwen and Arthur were looking at jewelry. Gwen was looking at a necklace. She picked it up and held it up.

"How does it look?" Gwen wondered.

"It looks nice." Arthur replied.

"Your father is out of town meaning that you don't have to put up with daily council meetings. You get to do whatever you want."

"I know."

"Merlin invited Morgana and I to a Christmas party with him, Gaius, and his mother. He asked me to invite you since you were still mad at him."

"I guess I have no choice."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"Anything's better than a council meeting or something stupid."

"You are very helpful."

When they were done with their trip to the lower town, they all tried to figure out what to get each other. On Christmas day, they all met in Gaius' chamber. Merlin was still in bed sleeping.

"He's was so excited about today that he didn't fall asleep till dawn." Hunith said as she came out of the room.

"He fell asleep once but woke up from a bad nightmare. That was part of why he didn't fall asleep till you went to him and calmed him down." Gaius sighed. "You can put the presents under the tree."

"Gwen and Morgana can help me make the dinner. Arthur, can you help Gaius set everything up?"

"Sure." Arthur mumbled. A few hours later, Hunith went into Merlin's room to check on him. She saw that Merlin was still asleep. She went to him and rubbed his forehead.

"Merlin, time to wake up." Hunith whispered. She gently shook Merlin who moaned and opened his eyes.

"Are they here?" Merlin mumbled.

"Yes. You should get dressed and come out so we can open the gifts."

"Alright."

Merlin got up and Hunith left him to get dressed.

"He's awake. He's getting dressed." Hunith said. A couple of minutes later, Merlin came out. They sat down around the Christmas tree and opened their presents. Morgana opened her present from Merlin.

"It's beautiful, Merlin." Morgana gasped when she pulled out the blue and purple dress. "I love it."

"There's something else." Merlin answered. Morgana looked and saw a necklace that matched the dress.

"It's beautiful."

Morgana hugged Merlin. Merlin opened his present from Morgana.

"Thank you. I've been needing warmer shirt." Merlin answered.

"Knew you would like it." Morgana replied. They all opened the rest of their presents. Merlin had gotten a new jacket from Hunith, a book from Gaius, a neckerchief from Gwen, and a new pair of boots from Arthur. Morgana got a shawl from Gwen, a pair of earrings from Arthur, and a book from Gaius. Gwen got a necklace from Arthur, a cloak from Merlin, a new dress from Morgana, and salve from Gaius. Arthur got a new shirt from Gwen, a new sword from Morgana, and a thing of salve from Gaius. Hunith got a collection of herbs from Gaius. Gaius got some new vials from Gwen, a new medical book from Arthur, and some new tools from Merlin. When Arthur opened his from Merlin, he was surprised to see that it was a new dagger.

"Your old dagger wouldn't sharpen like it should so I bought you a new one."

"It's better than my old one. Thank you, Merlin." Arthur thanked. Hunith opened her present from Merlin and saw that it was nice thick blanket.

"Oh, Merlin, you shouldn't have." Hunith gasped.

"Now, you'll be warm in the winter." Merlin said.

"Thank you."

When they were done opening presents they talked. A while later, they ate dinner and told stories about their childhood. Merlin was almost asleep on Hunith's shoulder when Arthur spoke up.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had. Thank you." Arthur said.

THE END


	7. Good and Bad

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from SunsetDawn420 of .**

It was the middle of winter. They had just had another blizzard and all of the lakes were frozen solid. One village that lived their life off of fish from the lake next to them, was suffering from a famine. There was a sorcerer living in the village when he saw what was happening, he grew angry with the winter.

"I will find a way to undo winter once and for all." He hissed. So he went to Camelot to find Emrys and make him reverse winter. He was walking through the lower town when he saw Merlin. He could sense very powerful magic coming from him, so he followed Merlin back to the castle. Merlin went into Arthur's chamber and was talking to Arthur when the sorcerer came in.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Arthur demanded. The sorcerer ignored him and went to Merlin. He took out a crystal that could make someone with powerful magic cry out in pain.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked. The sorcerer held out the crystal and Merlin started screaming in agony. He fell to the ground in pain. When it was over, Merlin felt a hand being pressed up against his throat.

"I want you to reverse winter." The sorcerer ordered.

"I can't. I don't have magic. I can't reverse winter."

Then Merlin screamed again.

"You're lying. This crystal can sense powerful magic." The sorcerer said. "If you value your life, Emrys, you will reverse magic."

"No. You think that you can control me but if you knew the truth about me, you would be hiding from me. You would come to me, begging me to show you mercy." Merlin hissed. He tried to use his magic but just as his eyes turned gold, the crystal started glowing causing Merlin to cry out in pain.

"Looks like I've won. Reverse winter or I will kill your king."

Merlin looked at Arthur who didn't looked betrayed but sad. Then he looked up at the sorcerer.

"No, I will not help you, but you will not lay a hand on Arthur." Merlin warned.

"Then I guess I will have to control you." The sorcerer knocked Merlin out and disappeared with Merlin but had forgotten the crystal. As soon as they disappear, Arthur grabbed the crystal and went to see Gaius. He ran in and saw Gaius reading.

"Gaius, a sorcerer captured Merlin, he was using this crystal. Is it true that it can sense powerful magic?" Arthur quickly explained. Gaius took it and examined it.

"Yes, it can. Why did he want Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"He wants Merlin to reverse winter. Merlin tried to stop him, but the sorcerer knocked him out. The knights and I are going to find the sorcerer and stop him."

"Sire, the crystal is found in a cave near the lake of Avalon. There's a village near there. That may be a good place to look."

"Thank you, Gaius. We will find Merlin and bring him back."

Merlin woke up inside a house. He was tied to a chair. He tried to move but couldn't. He heard voices in the other room.

"Timothy, I have raised you better than this. You know better than to demand and control people. That man is Emrys. He could kill us all in one breath." A man said.

"Father, I only did it because there are people dying like mother and my sisters. If he can reverse winter, then we can fish as much as we want and then we will never go hungry." Timothy answered.

"But it could kill the man."

"The needs of many out ways the needs of a few. We'll be helping everyone."

Timothy entered the room and saw that Merlin was awake.

"Hope you've slept well, you have a lot of work to do." Timothy teased.

"I will not help you. Winter exists for a reason. Without it, who knows what will happen." Merlin replied.

"You will help, or you will pay."

"No."

Timothy slapped Merlin and Merlin groaned.

"I will be back. I hope you change your mind." Timothy hissed. He left the room. Merlin tried to control the fear he felt inside. Then the father came in.

"I heard the two of you talking. I may be able to help but not in the way your son wants me to." Merlin whispered.

"Then I should untie you." The father replied.

"The king and his knights will come find me. How far are we from Camelot?"

"A few hours walk. They'll be here soon."

When Merlin left the room, he followed the father to the lake.

"The lake is frozen. We depend on the fish that we catch. We are fishermen. Our village is starving from the famine." The father explained.

"I can unfreeze the lake, but it won't last long. It will last long enough for you and the others to caught as many fish as you can so that we can store them away properly." Merlin sighed.

"I will get them ready soon."

Several minutes later, the fishermen were ready. Merlin chanted the spell and the lake was no longer solid. The fishermen got in their boats and threw their nets in. Within half an hour, they had enough to last the winter. The knights and Arthur arrived. When they saw Merlin, they looked around. Merlin saw Arthur and went to him.

"It's alright. The sorcerer was just trying to save his village. They were starving from a famine. He was trying to reverse winter so that they could fish without worry of the lake freezing. I want a couple of you to go back to Camelot and get enough grain for them. They will need more than fish to live off of." Merlin explained.

"Percival, Leon, and Elyan, hurry. The rest of us will help them store the fish." Arthur ordered. They did what they needed to do. They went the father.

"Do you have a cellar?"

"Yes, why?" He wondered.

"We can freeze some of the water and put it down there, so we can store the food. We'll help you." Merlin suggested. They were busy prepare for the rest of winter when Timothy came out.

"What's going on?" Timothy exclaimed.

"We're trying to save your home. The right way."

When the three knights returned, Merlin saw that they had brought some foods for a soup. He went to work making soup for everyone. He went to check on the ill. He saw that most of them were children. He went to the first child and found that she was shivering but yet burning up.

"Are you going to help me?" The girl croaked.

"Yes, we have soup and something warm for you. For all of you." Merlin whispered.

"Thank you."

He checked on the soup and found that it was ready. The knights and Arthur helped Merlin fill the villagers' bowls with soup. They fed the ill.

"I've never had anything other than fish before." Several of the children said.

"Now, you'll be able to and in the spring, we'll come back and help you grow these plants." Merlin would say. Merlin was cleaning the dishes when Timothy approached him.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I was wrong." Timothy said.

"I forgive you." Merlin answered.

"Thank you."

When everyone was better, the knights and Merlin left.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sire." Merlin sighed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"'Yes, sire."

THE END

 **If you are on , please vote in my Mergana poll. I will be adding at least another choice. Please send in your prompts.**


	8. Snowstorm

**_Snowstorm_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is another prompt from**

Merlin and Arthur were outside hunting. It was snowing in Camelot and it was very cold. They had left their horses in a clearing and when they had gotten back to the clearing they couldn't find their horses.

"Great. Just great. Let's go hunting you say. Let's leave the horses in the clearing you say. Now it's snowing and now we can't get home because our horses have been stolen. I told you not to and now we'll freeze to death." Merlin shouted.

"Just shut up so I can think of something." Arthur said.

"No, I'll do the thinking you've done enough. I'll probably kill you before we get home."

"Then what should we do, idiot."

"We'll just have to find shelter. There was a hut a mile from here. Let's go there."

"It's already dark. We'll never find it."

"We have to try."

They wandered around the woods till they finally found the hut. They went to the door and knocked. A man opened the door.

"You two are almost frozen. Let's get you warmed up." The man said. He helped Merlin and Arthur inside and got them near the fire. "Ruth, get blankets and anything to help warm these men up."

Ruth got what she needed and gave them to her husband.

"We'll have you warmed up soon." Ruth whispered.

"Mommy, what's happening?" A little girl asked.

"Oh, Tabitha, it's just a couple of men. They need our help. Do you want to help me making something warm for them?"

"Yes, mommy."

The two went to the other room while the man warmed Merlin and Arthur up. Merlin moaned and tried to push the blankets away, but the man stopped him.

"No, you need to keep warm." He warned. "You could die if you don't."

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep." Merlin moaned. He laid down on the floor and tried to get comfortable.

"Don't fall asleep."

"Merlin, stay awake." Arthur shivered.

"I'm tired." Merlin mumbled. Before they could help him, Merin had fallen asleep. Ruth came out with rocks.

"Maybe these will help." Ruth said. The man took them and put them next to the fire. "Tabitha, come help your father."

Tabitha came out and went to them.

"I want you to rub this man's arms and neck with your warm hands." The man whispered as he showed Tabitha what to do. Tabitha went to Merlin and did as she was told. Several minutes later, Ruth came out with two warm drinks. She handed one to Arthur.

"This will warm you up." Ruth sighed. "Be careful. It's very hot."

"Thank you. How's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Not good. The poor boy won't warm up or respond. He's not even shivering." The man answered. Arthur put his drink down and shook Merlin who moaned.

"Wake up, Merlin. We have something for you to drink."

Merlin started to wake up.

"The rocks are ready." The man said. They wrapped the rocks in a thin cloth and used them to warm Merlin up. Merlin started shivering after several minutes. "There you go. Now, stay awake and tell us when you feel pain."

"I am already." Merlin shivered. Ruth helped Merlin drink some of the liquid while the man warmed Merlin up.

"Will he be alright, James?" Ruth wondered.

"Hopeful. He'll have to be very careful." James sighed.

"Will I be alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, you have more meat on your bones to keep you warm. Merlin, on the other hand, has no meat on his bones."

An hour later, Merlin was finally warm.

"I feel so weak and tired." Merlin rasped.

"You will. In the morning, you will be well enough to get back to your home." James replied.

"Thank you. All three of you." Arthur thanked.

"It was nothing."

Tabitha came out with a drink in her hand.

"When you're done with that, you should go to bed." James said.

"I will." Tabitha mumbled. She sat next to Merlin who was resting his head against the wall.

"Why were you out in the middle of the night?"

"We were hunting, and our horses were stolen. It was mostly Arthur's fault. I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen. It was dark, so we just wandered around till we got here." Merlin explained. Tabitha finished her drink.

"I'm all done." Tabitha exclaimed.

"Good. Now, go to sleep." Ruth replied. Tabitha gave her cup to Ruth and went to bed. Everyone went to bed and tried to sleep. The next morning, everyone except Merlin woke up and saw that the snowstorm was worse.

"We won't be able to leave today." Arthur sighed.

"You can stay with us. It's Christmas day. We'll have plenty of food and the kids would love it." James answered.

"We'll stay."

Arthur helped in whatever way he could. Thomas was crawling on the floor. He went over to Merlin and sat on him. Merlin woke up and groaned. When he saw Thomas, he sighed.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"He's sitting on you. He likes to sit on people. His name is Thomas." Tabitha answered. Thomas laid down on Merlin who sighed.

"Can you get up, Thomas?"

Thomas sat up and Merlin got up. James and Ruth put the food on the table. Arthur followed Tabitha to the table. The kids opened presents and they talked. When the dinner was ready, they ate dinner. When they were done, they talked.

"I can't tie the dress, mommy. Can you help me?" Tabitha wondered.

"Here, I'll help you." Merlin suggested. He tied Tabitha's dress and she faced him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

They all loved on Arthur and Merlin who didn't let on that they were king and servant.

"Do you want more soup, Merlin?" Ruth asked.

"No, I'm good." Merlin replied.

"I'll take more of the meat." Arthur said. Ruth gave him a few pieces.

"You know that's why you're fat."

"If you would eat meat, I wouldn't have to eat your serving."

"I don't have a very big stomach."

"Thomas ate more than you did."

"I guess I'll eat a few pieces of meat." Merlin sighed. Ruth put a few pieces on his plate and Merlin ate. The day was filled with much love and food and fun. The next day, it had stopped snowing. The family, Merlin, and Arthur took the sleigh to the nearest village to get horses. When they got there, they went to the man who owned the horses.

"Two horses, please." Arthur said.

"DO you have any money?" The man asked.

"No. Our horses were stolen. Everything was with them."

"Then why should I just give you two horses?"

"Because I'm king Arthur of Camelot."

"I don't believe you. There's a man here who also claims to be the king. He has the papers and everything."

"Where is he then?" Merlin questioned.

"In the tavern." The man replied. Merlin and Arthur went to the tavern with James. They went in and saw a man wearing Arthur's clothes. Arthur went to him and sat next to him.

"So I hear that you're King Arthur." Arthur said acting drunk.

"Yes, what do you want?" The fake king asked.

"Where's your servant?"

"Too stupid to be stupid he was. I killed for his stupidity."

"Oh, really. Luckily I carry papers saying that I am the servant of king Arthur and you're not him." Merlin hissed as he grabbed the fake king.

"Let go of me, you piece of filth." The fake king warned.

"No, because we are going to bring you to Camelot and you will be sentenced to death for impersonating a king."

Merlin and Arthur got their horses back and were about to leave.

"If I had known that you were King Arthur, I would have done more to help you." James said.

"James, you did all that you could, and we are thankful for that. You showed us what Christmas really is. How about next year your family can come to Camelot and spend Christmas with us?" Arthur explained.

"We…We would be honored."

"See you then."

"I hope so."

Merlin and Arthur rode home. Next Christmas, Ruth, James, Tabitha, and Thomas went to Camelot with the newest member of their family.

THE END

 **Please send in your prompts. I would love to hear from you.**


	9. Dumped

**_Dumped_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from merganafanfic1 of . This is about Merlin is dumped by Freya before Christmas and everyone sets him up with a blind date. This is going to be modern au.**

Merlin came home and went to his room.

"How was it?" Hunith asked. Merlin ignored her and slammed the door to his room. Hunith could hear him throw things around. Then she heard glass break. She knocked on the door when she no longer heard banging. "Merlin, can I come in?"

Merlin didn't answer. She went in and saw Merlin on the floor crying. She went to him and saw that there was glass on the floor. She saw that Merlin had cut his hand.

"I'm sorry." Merlin mumbled.

"It's alright Merlin. I'll take care of it." Hunith answered. She took care of the glass and sat next to Merlin. "What happened?"

"Freya dumped me."

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

"I proposed to her and she said that she never wanted to marry a lie."

"She found out about who you are?"

"Yeah. I never wanted to fall in love as long as I live."

"Don't say that Merlin. You'll find someone who loves you for who you are."

"It wouldn't matter."

Merlin got up and laid down on his bed. Hunith went to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You are a better man than she realized. Don't give up on love because someone doesn't love you." Hunith whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Merlin answered.

"Ok. I love you."

Merlin didn't answer. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead and squeezed his hand. She left the room. For the next week, everyone tried to reach out to Merlin, but he wouldn't leave the house.

"Merlin, everyone is trying help you. At least go have fun with them." Hunith said.

"Not no." Merlin mumbled. Merlin went to his room. Hunith sighed hen she heard someone knock on the door. Hunith opened it and saw Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Gwen, and Elyan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunith asked.

"We wanted to take Merlin shopping." Gwen answered.

"He most likely won't come out of his room."

They went to Merlin's room and went in. They saw Merlin in bed crying again.

"Merlin, we were planning on going shopping. DO you want to come with us?" Lancelot wondered.

"I just want to be alone." Merlin whispered. They left the room and were about to leave the house.

"He's been like this since Freya dumped him. She ruined his holiday. He loves Christmas but now he just cries in his room and starve himself to death." Hunith explained.

"Morgana's the same way. Maybe we can somehow set up a blind date and get booth of them together. It'll help both of them." Arthur suggested.

"When?"

"How about Friday at 6pm? There's a nice place they can go."

"Ok. I'll try to get him there. I'll text you if it won't work."

They left. That Friday, Hunith went t Merlin's room and shook him gently. Merlin woke up and looked at Hunith.

"I just want to sleep." Merlin mumbled.

"No, you can't. I need your help tonight. We have to pick out a tree." Hunith replied.

"I don't want to."

"Do I have to make you? You haven't been out in over a week. You can't hide from the world."

"I can try."

"Stop acting like a child. You're a man so start acting like one."

Merlin sat up and ate his breakfast. When he was done, he tried to go back to sleep but Hunith stopped him.

"Go take a shower and clean yourself up." Hunith ordered. Merlin did as he was told. When he was done, he saw that his mother had set out some clothes for him. He got dressed and made himself look nice. He went to the living room and saw that Hunith was getting ready. "We'll be leaving in an hour. I have lunch ready for you. You should eat."

Merlin did as he was told. When he was done, Hunith was ready. They found a Christmas tree and got some new ornaments. Merlin rarely talked. It was almost 6.

"Merlin, I know that you are hurting but don't let it ruin your Christmas." Hunith said.

"We gone through this before, mum. You know the answer." Merlin sighed. They stopped in front of a restaurant. "Why are we stopping here?"

"You have a date."

"I don't want to."

"Please at least try Merlin. It may be fun."

"Or it may be horrible."

"Don't say that. Now go in."

"Fine."

"Arthur, Gwen, and your date will be here soon."

Merlin went inside and waited for them. A few minutes later, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana came in. They went to Merlin and sat with him.

"Merlin, I believe you've met my sister." Arthur greeted.

"Only once." Merlin answered.

"This is Merlin."

"Heard a lot." Morgana replied as she sat down next to Merlin. Gwen and Arthur sat across from them. They ate, and Merlin got to know Morgana.

"I didn't want to come but my mum made me." Merlin said.

"Why?"

"I was dumped by my ex-girlfriend."

"I was dumped by my boyfriend."

"She dumped me because I was a lie."

"He dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him till we got married."

They got to know each other and found that they had a lot in common. By the time they were done, Morgana and Merlin were laughing at each other's stories. They went over to Merlin's house and put up the tree. They watched a movie. When it was done, Gwen and Arthur saw Merlin and Morgana sleeping on the couch in each other's arms.

"Looks like it worked." Hunith said.

"Good." Arthur replied.

Merlin and Morgana had fun with each other. Both were happy. There were no secrets between them. The next Christmas, the two got married.

THE END

 **Hope you like this story. Please send in your prompts. please vote in my mergana poll.**


	10. Love

**_Love_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is sadly from me. It's modern AU Mergana. Merlin and Morgana are married, and Morgana is pregnant with their first baby. As Christmas approaches, Morgana has a harder time sleeping.**

Merlin was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard Morgana wake up and scream. He went to their room and opened the door, he saw Morgana sitting on the bed panting.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Morgana panted. Merlin went to Morgana and hugged her as she cried. "I just want to sleep. I want this baby to be born healthy. I want to be strong for this baby."

"I know you do. Do you want breakfast?"

"I guess."

Morgana moved to get up, but Merlin stopped her.

"I'll bring it to you." Merlin said.

"Thank you." Morgana answered. Merlin got her breakfast and brought it in. Morgana ate a few bites while Merlin opened the curtains so that sunlight could come through. When he had cleaned up the room, he sat on the bed and rubbed Morgana's womb. He felt the baby kick and smiled.

"Two more months."

Morgana sighed and finished eating. When she was done, Merlin sighed and put her bowl on the night table. Merlin kissed Morgana and looked at her.

"What's wrong? What was the nightmare about?" Merlin wondered.

"Same as it always is. Whenever I have it, I can't stop thinking about what I did." Morgana sighed.

"That's in the past. Look at what you have now. A home, family, friends, me, and this little joy inside you."

"You're right."

"Let's go buy our Christmas tree."

"Ok."

Morgana got dressed and the two went outside. Morgana looked out at the lake that was covered in ice. Everything was white with snow. Merlin opened the truck door and Morgana got in. Merlin closed the door and got in on his side. They went to town and bought their Christmas tree. Merlin put it in the truck and looked at Morgana.

"What do you want to do now?" Merlin asked.

"Let's get something warm to drink." Morgana replied. They went to the café nearby and got something warm to drink. When they left the café, Morgana kissed Merlin's cheek and Merlin smiled. "Let's go get some ornaments for the tree."

"Ok."

They went to the store and bought ornaments and decorations.

"What colors should we do for the tree?" Morgana wondered.

"Whatever you like?" Merlin replied.

"How about gold and red?"

"Sure."

They bought everything they needed to decorate their house. They put it in the truck. It had started snowing.

"We should get home, so we can put our tree up." Merlin whispered as he kissed Morgana's forehead.

"Ok." Morgana replied. They went up and put the tree up. Merlin watched as Morgana tried to carry the bigger bags of decorations.

"Let me do it before you hurt yourself."

"Thank you."

Merlin took the bags and put them where they needed to go. By the end of the day, they had finished decorating the house. They were on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching movies. Merlin had fallen asleep. Morgana looked at his peaceful face and smiled. She kissed his lips and finished watching the movie. When it was over, Morgana woke Merlin up.

"Did I fall asleep?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes." Morgana answered.

"Sorry. I'll go make dinner."

"I can do it."

"I know but you've been up and about all day."

"I'll help you."

"Ok."

They made dinner. They were eating dinner when Merlin's phone went off.

"What is it?" Morgana asked. Merlin got up and went to the window.

"Arthur asked if we could get out of our house because he and Gwen are snowed in. We won't be able to either. The snow is up to the window." Merlin explained. Morgana went to the window and smiled.

"No work for the next week for you."

"Meaning I get to be with you. I'll still have to work on my laptop but at least…"

"You won't have to call me every five minutes to check on me."

Merlin smiled and the two kissed. The two were able to spend time together and relax for the next week.

THE END

 **Hope you like this. I will be posting the first chapter to my Christmas Mergana story.**


	11. Need

**_Need_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sadly, this prompt is from me again. Please send me your prompts because I have writer's block when you don't. You guys help give me ideas so that I don't have to wrack my brain for ideas. This one is about Morgana and Merlin needing something for the Christmas.**

Morgana shivered as the bitter and harsh wind whipped through her hovel. She put more wood in the fire, but it didn't help. Morgana pulled her shawl around her shoulders but still felt cold. She sometimes wished that she was back in Camelot where it was warm. Sometimes she wished for something or someone to keep her warm.

Merlin looked outside and saw the snow that was falling heavily. He wondered about the people who were traveling in this weather. He wondered if they would be alright. He was taking care of Arthur who saw that his servant was distracted.

"Merlin, is there something on your mind?" Arthur asked.

"Not really. Just a need that I don't know how to fulfill." Merlin sighed.

"What do you need?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be upset."

"Take a few days off. Maybe that will help."

"Maybe."

Merlin walked out of the room. Arthur sighed as he watched Merlin leave the room. Gwen came in and saw Arthur thinking.

"What's wrong?" Gwen questioned.

"Merlin. He's been upset lately." Arthur replied.

"We both know that it started the day we got married. Maybe he upset that he doesn't have something like this."

"I think you're right. We both know that he cared about Morgana. That she was more than a friend to him."

"And that doesn't help."

Merlin went to his chambers and packed his bag with clothes for a few days. Gaius heard him and went in.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know. I just need some time." Merlin mumbled.

"What about the festival? You were so excited about it."

"I'll be back before then. There's a Christmas present that I need to deliver."

"Be back within a few days."

"I will."

Merlin left. He went to the lower town and bought a thick blanket and a shawl. He wandered around the woods till he saw a hovel.

Morgana laid d own on her cold bed and curled up in a ball. She took the old and torn up blanket and covered herself. She tried to ignore the guilt and pain that was inside her. She tried to ignore the need that needed to be satisfied. Then she heard the door open. She sat up and saw Merlin staring at her. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed him.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana hissed.

"I've missed you?" Merlin answered.

"We both know that's a lie."

"Not really. I do miss you but there's more to it. I felt it when Gwen and Arthur got married. Like I needed something. I followed it and it brought me here… to you."

Morgana saw that Merlin was telling the truth. The wind blew, and Morgana shivered. Then next thing she knew, she was covered in a warm, soft blanket and warm hands were on her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" Morgana shivered.

"I don't know." Merlin whispered. "But I don't want it to stop."

The two moved closer to each other and kissed. When they pulled away, they both knew that they needed each other.

"I should be trying to kill you, but I can't." Morgana mumbled as Merlin kissed her.

"I can't even bare to hurt you." Merlin answered. Then Merlin pulled away. He pulled out something and handed it to Morgana. "Merry Christmas."

Morgana opened it and saw that it was a nice warm shawl. She smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I love it." Morgana gasped.

"I know what I needed. I needed you. Every little part of you." Merlin said.

"Me too."

They kissed again, and they didn't want to stop but when they pulled away, both were in tears.

"Poisoning you was the hardest thing I ever did. When I did it, I wanted to kill myself." Merlin explained.

"Then why did you do it?" Morgana hissed coldly.

"Because I listened to a stupid dragon who was using me just to escape and because Morgause made you the vessel of the illness. The only way to stop it was to kill the vessel. Gaius told I did what I had to do but that didn't change the pain or the guilt. I know that sorry will never fix it, but I will do anything to bring you back."

Both Merlin and Morgana were crying.

"I'm so so sorry. I am so sorry." Merlin cried.

"It wasn't you that betrayed me but me that betrayed you." Morgana replied.

"No, we betrayed each other and we both paid the price for it. Let's give each other a second chance."

Morgana found Merlin's hands and squeezed them. Merlin squeezed back.

"When was the last time you ate?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Morgana sighed.

"I'll make us something warm and then we can rest."

Merlin got up and made dinner. When it was ready Morgana went to him and he handed her a bowl of soup. Morgana sat down and started eating. Merlin sat on the stool near the fire and ate his dinner. When they were done, Merlin saw that Morgana was upset.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I can't go back to Camelot. Not after what I did." Morgana replied.

"Arthur will forgive you. He's your brother."

"But no one else will."

"They will in time, but you'll have me to help you."

Morgana smiled. Merlin took her bowl and put it on the table. He picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Morgana wondered.

"I may have but a sleeping draft in your soup." Merlin confessed.

"Why?"

"SO that you could sleep peacefully."

When Merlin got over to the bed, Morgana was already asleep. He laid her down and got ready for bed. He laid down next to her and covered them up. A few hours later, Merlin woke to Morgana moving.

"What's wrong?" Merlin mumbled.

"I don't know." Morgana replied. "But if we are going to go to Camelot, we might want to leave now."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling."

"Ok. Do you have warmer clothes?"

"No."

"You can kill me later."

Merlin used his magic and a dress appeared in his hands. Morgana took it and got dressed.

"Can you help me with the fastening?" Morgana asked while Merlin was packing. Merlin went to Morgana and helped her. When she was done, she helped Merlin finish packing. When they were done, they journeyed to Camelot. They were almost to Camelot when Merlin stopped Morgana.

"Take your old shawl and use it to cover your head." Merlin said. Morgana did as she was told. Merlin made sure that Morgana's head was covered. They walked past the guards. Merlin pulled Morgana close till they got to Gaius' chamber. He went in and saw that Gaius was gone. "He's not here. I'll fix the fire. Go to the bed and lie down."

Morgana did as she was told. Merlin fixed the fire a boiled some water for tea. He handed Morgana a cup of tea. Morgana drank a few sips.

"Better?" Merlin asked.

"Much better. When I'm done, maybe we should go see Arthur and Gwen. I just want to get this over with." Morgana answered.

"After you take a hot bath and make yourself look like the queen that you are."

Merlin warmed up some water for the bath. He took the water to his room and filled the tub. When Morgana was done with her tea. She took a bath and cleaned herself up. Within an hour she looked like lady Morgana not the witch Morgana.

"Now, we can go see Arthur and Gwen." Merlin said. Morgana covered her head with her old shawl and followed Merlin to Gwen and Arthur chamber. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gwen replied. Merlin and Morgana went in. "Merlin, what are you doing here? Who's this?"

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He just went to a meeting. Why?"

Morgana took her shawl off.

"Morgana, what are you doing here?" Gwen gasped.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. I was upset and hurting but what I didn't realize was that I was hurting myself. I was hurting the future that I could have." Morgana explained.

"I felt like I was needing something, so I followed it to Morgana. I poisoned her. I caused all of this. If I had been smart, none of this would have happened." Merlin finished.

"Come sit down." Gwen sighed. They sat down and talked. An hour later, Arthur came in. When he saw the three crying and talking, he stopped.

"What's going on here?" Arthur questioned.

"Morgana wants to come home. Our Morgana, Arthur. Merlin brought her back with his love for her."

They explained everything to Arthur. When they had finished, Arthur sighed.

"It will take time but soon maybe you'll be back to being a lady. Until then, you'll have to hide yourself. We can get you a home in the lower town. It's not much but…" Arthur explained.

"It's more than what I had." Morgana answered.

"She can stay with me. I must live with Gaius. He's getting old. I'm afraid of what could happen. I'm sure he'll love some help. I have this job and sometimes, I can't help him." Merlin finished.

"I'll take it."

"We should go back and get you settled."

"I'll have a cot be sent over." Arthur said.

"I'll make some clothes for you and I'll help you with your room." Gwen replied.

"Thank you." Morgana thanked. Merlin put Morgana's shawl on her and the two walked home. Morgana put her head on Merlin's shoulder and sighed. "This is more than I deserve."

"But it's more than what you have had." Merlin replied.

"This will be the best Christmas in a long time."

"I hope so."

THE END

 **Hope you like this. Please send in your prompts as quick as you can. Please read my story Second Chances. Fanfiction. Net please vote in my mergana poll.**


	12. Age

**_Age_**

 **Thank you, Liv, it up from for this prompt. Please send in your prompts. If you like this read my mergana story Second Chances.**

Everyone knew that Merlin's birthday was right around Christmas, but they didn't know how old he really was. They knew that Arthur was 25, Gwen was 24, Leon was 26, Elyan was 25, Gwaine was 24, Lancelot was 25 and Percival was 23 but they didn't know Merlin's age.

"Gaius, how old is Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"A few years younger than most of you. That's all I know. He doesn't really talk about it. I know he was born after the Great Purge." Gaius replied.

"So, he's Percival's age or younger?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We want to have a party for him, but we want to know how old he'll be."

Arthur left the room. Gwaine saw Merlin walking to the lower town.

"Hey, Merlin, wait up." Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin turned and slowed down. When Gwaine caught up, Merlin started walking again. "How old are you going to be this year?"

"Younger than you." Merlin teased.

"We all know that but how old are you?"

"If I told you, the teasing would know end."

"Oh, come on, Merlin. Maybe we'd cut you some slack."

"Gwaine, age wise, I'm a little kid compared to you guys."

"What so you're 15?"

"Little old."

"17."

"19."

"Not yet."

"No way. You are not 18."

"I am."

"But we all thought you were 22 or 21."

"But I'm not. I need to go."

Gwaine watched as Merlin walked away. Then he went to find everyone else. He saw them in Arthur's chamber.

"He's 18." Gwaine exclaimed.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin. He'll be 19."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Because he thinks that we'll tease him and bully him and that it'll never end."

"But we wouldn't do that. We care about Merlin and wouldn't wish to make him feel worse." Elyan said.

"Yes, but I think the problem isn't us, it's Arthur. He thinks Arthur will either baby him or make his life full of teasing and bullying." Leon replied. Everyone looked at Arthur.

"Looks like we have someone we need to surprise." Arthur sighed. They went to Merlin's chamber and saw that he wasn't there. They waited for him to return. Half an hour later, Merlin walked in. When he saw everyone, he stayed close to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Gwaine told us." Arthur answered.

"I didn't think he would tell anyone."

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Gwen wondered.

"Because the youngest is always treated like dirt. I've been through it before and I didn't want to go through it again. In Ealdor, I was teased and bullied again and again and again. It never stopped. Even when there were kids younger than me. I didn't want that to happen again." Merlin explained. "But I guess it will."

Merlin tried to leave the room, but Arthur and Percival grabbed him.

"We wouldn't do that to you, Merlin. We wouldn't want to hurt you or make you feel like dirt." Arthur said.

"You already have. What's to stop you know?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Because now we know that we were wrong. Now we know that our words have hurt you more than we thought or intended. We're sorry, Merlin."

"Just let me go."

"NO. Not till you listen to us."

"I'm done with it, Arthur. I'm done with all the words. I want it to stop."

Merlin broke free of Percival and Arthur's grip and ran out of the room. Arthur was about to go after him, but Gwen stopped him.

"Give him some time." Gwen said. They waited an hour when Percival looked outside and saw that it was snowing heavily.

"Arthur, we need to find him. It's snowing." Percival answered. They all went looking for Merlin. Arthur found Merlin at the top of a tower curled up in a ball crying. Arthur went to him and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin didn't even move.

"Merlin, let's get you home." Arthur said.

"I'm fine." Merlin mumbled.

"It's freezing out here. You'll die."

"Anything's better than being treated like dirt."

Arthur grabbed Merlin and made him sit up.

"Look at me. We will not bully you or tease you. Now stop beating yourself up." Arthur ordered.

"That's what they said but they just kept on doing it." Merlin replied.

"But we're not them. They were kids. We are adults. We don't act like that. Now, let's get you someplace warm."

Arthur helped Merlin inside. They walked to Gaius' chambers and saw everyone warming up by the fire. When they saw Merlin, they hugged him and told him how worried they were. Gaius made Merlin sit down by the fire. They all helped Gaius warm Merlin up. When Merlin was warmed up, he fell asleep. Arthur was about to wake him, but Gaius stopped him.

"Let him rest. He'll be alright." Gaius suggested.

"He's still cold." Arthur replied.

"He will be for a while but at least he's not as cold as he was. He'll wake soon. He hasn't had dinner yet."

Gaius made dinner. When it was ready, he woke Merlin. Merlin sat up and looked around. Gaius handed him a bowl of stew. Merlin started eating. When he was done, he looked down.

"18. When we met you were only 15?" Arthur said.

"16." Merlin mumbled. "I had just turned 16."

"We all thought that you were in your twenties."

"Well, now you know that I'm not."

"And we'll start treating you better."

"Really?"

"Yes, Merlin." Lancelot replied. "We'll stop teasing you if you want us to."

"I would like that." Merlin replied. "I'm sorry that I acted like a child."

"You had every right to act that way." Arthur answered. "Now, go to bed. We don't need you falling asleep everywhere."

Merlin smiled and went to bed.

THE END

 **Hope you like this story. Please send in your prompts.**


	13. All I want for Christmas

**_All I want for Christmas is to be treated like a human being_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story is Liv it up 124 of . Thank you everyone who is following or favoriting this story. If you like this read my story Second Chances. please vote in my Mergana poll.**

Merlin was tired of being treated as though he couldn't do anything right. He knew he could and one day he'll show them. It was Christmas day in Camelot and it had snowed. That didn't stop Arthur from having training practice. Gwaine was fighting Arthur and had fallen at least 5 times in 3 minutes. When the two were done, they were panting.

"You did good. Way better than Merlin." Arthur said.

"Everyone can do better than Merlin." Sir Galahad teased.

"Would you like to put that to the test, Sir Galahad?" Merlin asked fed up with the teasing.

"Sure, this will be easy."

Merlin grabbed a sword and went to face Galahad. Merlin waited for Galahad to strike and when Galahad did, Merlin was able to stop him. The two fought for all of a minute until Merlin hit Galahad with the hilt of his sword. Galahad fell to the ground and Merlin pointed the sword at his chest.

"My turn." Arthur said. Merlin helped Galahad up and turned to see Arthur swinging his sword at Merlin. Merlin stopped Arthur's sword and quickly struck Arthur. The two fought for several minutes. Neither of them slipped on the ice. Then Arthur let his guard down when he cut Merlin's sword hand. Merlin hissed but that didn't stop him. He knocked Arthur to the ground ad pointed the sword at his throat. "You win."

Merlin helped Arthur up hissing as Arthur touched his wound.

"Didn't know you could fight like that." Arthur said.

"Yeah, well I have many talents. You just don't care to see them." Merlin answered as he threw his sword onto the ground and walked away. Everyone was confused at Merlin's reaction. Merlin walked to his chambers and saw that Gaius wasn't there. He grabbed what he needed and treated his hand. He was almost finished when Arthur came in. "Want me to beat you again?"

"No. What's with you?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You said that you had many talents but that I just didn't care to see them."

"Let me remind you. Idiot, Stupid, worthless, a girl, pathetic, that list goes on. How many times have you said that I can't do anything right? Because I've lost count. You treat me like a slave. You never believe when I say that I have saved your life. You make it seem like a newborn baby can do more than me. You treat me like crap in front of everyone and, so I end up being surrounded my negative words. There are days where it seems like everywhere I turn someone is calling me another name. Bad enough I dealt with it back home. When I came here, I thought that I would never have to face that again but now I am. You hit me whenever you like, and I just take it even though a part of me wants to hit you back. To show you how it feels. I've done more for you than any servant has and what do I get? Nothing but more chores and more names. No thank you. No nothing. Just, do this Merlin, do that Merlin. I've almost lost my life several times for saving you and you never said thank you. You just made my life harder. There have been days when I wished that I was dead." Merlin yelled. When he had finished, he left the room leaving Arthur shocked. Gaius came in and looked at Arthur.

"What was that about?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing." Arthur lied.

"Sire, Merlin doesn't run out of a room upset unless something has happened. Now, as Merlin's guardian and physician, I need to know what was said."

Arthur told Gaius everything.

"I've heard every word from him. Over the years, I've noticed that with every word and action, he starts to slip into this hole of worthlessness and suicidal thoughts. I fear what that boy will do if it gets worse. That boy is more than a son to me, if I lose him, I'll lose everything." Gaius explained. "We all need to appreciate what Merlin does. Lancelot did, his mother did, Morgana tried to, Gwen tries to, but they are few where as he people who push him around like a dog are 10 times that."

"I should go find him." Arthur sighed. Then Gwen rushed in.

"Arthur, Gaius, I saw Merlin rushing to the top of a tower with a dagger. I think he's going to do something because he didn't even look like himself." Gwen panted.

"Show us what tower."

They rushed to where Merlin was. When they reached the top of the tower, they saw that Merlin's arms and legs were covered in blood. The blood pooled around him. The snow was now red with blood. Merlin laid curled up in a ball with the dagger pointed at his chest.

"Merlin, no." Arthur exclaimed as he ran to Merlin. Merlin jumped and almost stabbed himself in the chest. Arthur pulled the dagger away from Merlin's chest. "Don't kill yourself, Merlin. We need you."

"No, you don't. You never did." Merlin cried. Then he stabbed himself in the gut.

"No."

Arthur pulled the dagger out and tried to stop the bleeding. Merlin's eyes started to close.

"Merlin, don't you dare die on me. Please, don't. Who's going to save me from Gaius and Gwaine. They'll kill me if you die. Who'll save me from your mother." Arthur mumbled. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"You can do that yourself." Merlin rasped.

"No, I can't. You saved me from Nimueh. You saved me from Valiant. You were right about me. You saved me from the thing that poisoned the water."

"The afanc."

"Yeah. You and Lancelot saved me from the griffin. You and Gaius saved my father from Edwin. You saved me from Sophia. You and will saved me from Kanen. You saved me from the questing beast, Sigan, the assassin, a much more. You've saved all of us, but we never thanked you. So, I'm doing it right now. Thank you, Merlin. I should have treated you better. We all should have. We are so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't die on me, Merlin."

Merlin gasped and started crying again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please help me." Merlin whispered.

"We will. We'll get you to Gaius' chamber and get you warmed up and clean your wounds up. When give you a warm meal. You'll be fine." Arthur replied. He nodded to Gaius and Gwen. They came over and Gaius checked Merlin's wounds. They got Merlin to Gaius' chamber and treated Merlin's wounds and warmed him up. It was night the knights, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius were waiting for Merlin to wake up. When Merlin woke up, he saw Arthur looking at him.

"Cold." Merlin gasped. Gwen and Arthur covered Merlin with another blanket.

"Better?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Now, let's get some warm into you."

Gaius handed Merlin a bowl of food.

"I made your favorite." Gaius said.

"Thank you." Merlin mumbled. He started eating while every told him how sorry they were. When Merlin was done eating, Gwen grabbed his hands and rubbed the sword wound on his hand.

"Don't ever do this to yourself again. We love you and we couldn't bear to lose you." Gwen whispered. Merlin started crying.

"I'm sorry."

Gwen hugged Merlin as he cried. Merlin had fully recovered before Christmas and was able to spend time with his friends. They no longer made him feel worthless. Now he felt worth it.

THE END


	14. Snowball Fight

**_Snowball fight_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from me. Some of the prompts I have been giving for this story are not Christmas, so I've had to make them Christmas stories. This one is for Christmas prompts only. Liv it up 124, your last prompt will be posted on Life later today or tomorrow. It is not on Ao3 but soon I will put it on AO3. If you like this story, read Second Chances and my new Mergana Christmas story which is based off the chapter Need. Hope you like it.**

Merlin and the knights were at the training field training. It had snowed, and Merlin was busy shoveling the snow out of the way.

"Hurry up Merlin. We don't have all day." Arthur exclaimed.

"It would be nice if you would help." Merlin answered.

"But I'm the king."

"And let me guess, I'm just dirt on the ground meant to be stomped on."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, that's all I'm hearing."

"Gwaine, Percival, help Merlin."

Gwaine and Percival did it without complaining.

"My hands are frozen." Merlin shivered.

"Maybe we could show the princess what it's like freezing." Gwaine answered.

"Meaning?"

"We fill a bucket with snow and dump it on him or we could pour it in his shirt."

"no. Then he'll kill me."

Percival grabbed a handful of snow and made it into a ball and threw it. It hit Arthur in the head. Arthur looked at the three and then turned back to training. Percival did it a few more times. Merlin saw him and smiled. He grabbed a handful and did what Percival did. He threw it at Arthur and it hit him in the back.

"That's it. Keep going. Keep hitting him." Gwaine said. The three did and laughed when Arthur faced them.

"Who did that?" Arthur asked. The three shrugged their shoulders. Arthur turned around and went back to training. The three continued to throw snowballs till Leon saw them. Leon walked over to them.

"Why are you throwing snowballs at Arthur?" Leon asked.

"Just for the heck of it." Gwaine answered.

"I think I'll join you."

Leon made a snowball and threw it at Arthur harder than the others. The force of it almost knocked Arthur out. The four gasped and laughed. Next thing they knew, Merlin was hit in the head with a snowball.

"Oh, he's going to get it." Merlin warned. Merlin threw the snowball, but it hit Elyan.

"Oh no, you didn't." Elyan said.

"I'm dead."

Elyan threw a snowball at Merlin but he rolled out of the way. The snowball hit Percival instead. The next thing they knew, a war had broke out. It was Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Merlin versus Arthur and Elyan. Within minutes, they were covered in snow. When they didn't think it could get worse, it did. Merlin threw one and it hit Gwen who had been trying to find Arthur.

"My lady, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hit you." Merlin gasped.

"It's alright Merlin and.." Gwen answered as she picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Merlin. " It's Gwen not my lady."

They continued their snowball fight till everyone was frozen. They went inside and warmed up. Gaius saw all of them freezing and covered in snow.

"What have you been doing?" Gaius asked.

"Having a snowball fight." Merlin shivered.

"Yeah. Percival started it." Gwaine teased.

"No, Leon did, and Arthur did."

"All of you did." Gwen sighed.

"You didn't help though." Merlin replied. Gwen turned to chase Merlin and Merlin ran down the hall away from her. Everyone laughed as Merlin walked back.

THE END

 **Please send in your prompts. I would love to hear from you.**


	15. Dating

**_Dating_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from me again. Please please please send in your prompts. I would love to hear from you. If you like this, please read Second Chances and A Need for Christmas. This is a Modern AU.**

Merlin was walking around campus when he stopped at a coffee shop. He saw the most beautiful woman through the window. He had seen her several times and each time, he wanted to talk to her, but he knew that she would turn him down. He continued walking. There was going to be a Christmas party at Arthur's house on Christmas Eve and everyone was going to bring a date. Merlin went inside and sat across from the girl who was doing her school. Merlin ordered his coffee and pulled out his book and started reading. The girl sighed and suddenly stopped.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Just a book." Merlin answered. The girl saw the cover.

"The Hobbit. Read that twice."

"This is my first. I have a hard time reading. I get bored quickly."

The girl giggled slightly. Merlin put his book down.

"My name is Merlin." Merlin greeted.

"Morgana Pendragon." Morgana replied.

"Are you related to Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes, I'm his half-sister and Uther's worst mistake."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because everyone says it. Morgana, the one who shouldn't have happened. My parents cheated on their spouses and here I am. Sometimes, I wish I didn't exist."

"I'm glad you do."

Morgana smiled, and Merlin smiled back.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana sighed.

"I was born a bastard. A freak. Everyone in my neighborhood call me the freak child. My dad died before I was born. He had just proposed to my mother when he was killed." Merlin replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I guess you spend Christmas with your mother."

"I did till she…"

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"No, it's fine. He died of cancer this past summer. Now, I'm alone. The rest of my mum's family hates me. They said that I killed her."

Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand.

"But you didn't. Cancer did." Morgana said.

"I know." Merlin whispered. A tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away. "Sorry, I haven't actually had time to grief. As soon as she died, I had to plan her funeral and start school. I barely have time to sleep."

"It's ok. We all deserve to grief."

"Everyone here keeps telling me to put her death in the past, but she was everything. When I do cry, I feel numb to the world. I wish I could stay that way."

"I'm glad you don't. "

Merlin smiled slightly just as his coffee was put down on the table. Merlin took a sip. Morgana put her schoolwork away.

"DO you have fun with friends?" Morgana asked.

"Not really. Not since my mum…" Merlin trailed off.

"DO you want to get a bite and hang out tonight?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Meet me at the park at 5pm. I know a place we can go."

"It's a date."

"I should go. I'll be late."

Morgana got up and put her hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"See you tonight. I hope you have a good day." Morgana said.

"Same." Merlin answered. Morgana left the coffee shop. He finished his coffee and went to his classes. That night at 5pm, he went to the park. He saw Morgana talking to a guy. They started fighting. Eventually, Morgana walked away. She smiled when she saw Merlin. She walked to him and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"Let's go get something to eat." Morgana suggested.

"Who was that?"

"Just my ex- boyfriend. Let's get going."

They went to a café and ate dinner. They got to know each other. They spent the evening laughing and having fun. It was late when they went home. Merlin walked Morgana to her apartment. When they got to Morgana's apartment, she faced Merlin.

"I'm making Christmas cookies for several people that I know who are suffering from losing a loved one. Do you want to help?" Merlin explained.

"I would love to."

"Library at 4 pm. Meet me there. We'll have to go shopping for what we need."

"It's ok. I'll meet you there."

Merlin nodded and left. Morgana went to bed. The next day, they met at the library at 4pm. They went to the store and got what they needed. They went to Merlin's house and went to work making Christmas cookies. Merlin was shaking flour off his hands and it landed on Morgana.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled.

"It's alright." Morgana replied. She took some flour and threw it at Merlin. "Sorry."

Merlin grabbed a bit of flour and threw it a Morgana. Morgana gasped and threw more flour at Merlin. Soon the two were covered in floor.

"We should get back to work." Merlin said breathless from laughing. They went back to work. A few hours later, they had finished. Over the next week, they spent a lot of time together. One night, Merlin was walking Morgana home.

"Arthur's having a Christmas party tomorrow night. DO you want to be my date?" Merlin asked.

"Where is it?" Morgana wondered.

"At his new house. Down the street from where I live. Why?"

"Nothing. I would like to be your date."

"I'll pick you up at 5:30pm. The party isn't till 6 pm."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

The next day, Merlin was excited. He didn't wake up till noon and when he did. He started getting ready. At 5pm, he went to Morgana's apartment. When he got there, she was ready to go.

"You look beautiful." Merlin said.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana answered.

"Let's get going."

They went to Arthur's house. Everyone was already there. Arthur went over to the two.

"Hey, Merlin, how have you been?" Arthur asked. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy but I'm fine." Merlin sighed.

"Good. Nice to see you again, Morgana."

"Nice to see you." Morgana replied.

"Are you two dating?" Arthur asked.

"Sort of…"

"Yes, we are." Merlin stated.

"Good. Both of you need each other." Arthur answered. Then he walked away.

"Are we?" Morgana wondered.

"If you want." Merlin mumbled.

"Then I guess we are."

Merlin smiled and moved to kiss Morgana when Morgana's ex-boyfriend came over.

"Leave my girl alone." He hissed.

"Helios, please just leave me alone." Morgana begged. Helios pushed Morgana out of the way and went to Merlin.

"Leave my girl alone. You got it?"

"No. I don't, and I never will. She's not your girl. She's my girl now." Merlin answered sternly. He went to Morgana and was about to help her up when Helios grabbed Merlin and punched him several times.

"She's my girl. Now, leave her alone." Helios warned. "Or else, you have worse."

"Then do it."

"Merlin, no. It's not worth it." Morgana gasped. "I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it, Morgana. I would do anything for you. I love you. I always have since I first saw you. I purposely sat across from you in the coffee shop." Merlin explained. Helios grabbed Merlin and took him out of the house and into an alley. He beat Merlin till he couldn't fight. "No, matter what you do, I will not leave Morgana alone."

"Then I guess I'll have to get rid of you." Helios hissed. He pulled out a knife and was about to stab Merlin when they heard yelling.

"Helios, leave him alone." Arthur warned. Helios stabbed Merlin but not where he wanted to. He dropped Merlin and ran. Arthur and Morgana ran to Merlin's side. Morgana tried to stop the bleeding. "Help is on the way."

"You should have left me alone, Merlin." Morgana cried.

"But it would be a lie. I love you, Morgana. You are worth all of these bruises and this stab wound. I would do it all again for you. If I have to." Merlin rasped.

"I love you too, Merlin."

They could hear sirens in the distance. Soon Merlin was being taken to the hospital. He was taken into surgery. Morgana and Arthur waited for Merlin to be out of surgery. When Merlin was out of surgery, the two were allowed to see him. They went in and saw that Merlin was covered in bruises. He was very pale.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he'll recover. Sadly, he'll be spending Christmas day here." The doctor sighed. Morgana went to Merlin and squeezed his hand. Merlin squeezed back and opened his eyes.

"Morgana, where am I?" Merlin mumbled.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded. The doctor went over to Merlin and checked him over.

"He has a concussion but it's not as bad as we thought it would be." The doctor sighed. He left the room. Merlin looked around the room.

"You should try to sleep, Merlin."

"No. I'm fine." Merlin mumbled.

"I'll go get something to eat." Arthur answered. Arthur left the room.

"How do you feel?" Morgana wondered.

"Weak. Sore. Sleepy." Merlin mumbled.

"Then go to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Is this what I'm going to be dealing with?"

"Maybe."

Morgana leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back. When they pulled away, Morgana sat next to Merlin and wrapped her arms around him. Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana. They laid there in each other's arms. Morgana rubbed the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later. Morgana fell asleep a few minutes later. When Arthur came in, he saw that the two were sleeping and smiled. He waited for them to wake. Morgana spent Christmas with Merlin so that he wasn't alone. A few days later, Merlin was out of the hospital. They dated for a few months and then got married. The next Christmas they woke up in each other's arms like the year before.

THE END


	16. First Christmas

**_First Christmas_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from me again. Please send in your prompts. I would love to hear from you. If you like this, please read Second Chances and A Need for Christmas.**

Merlin came home from work and saw Morgana on the couch sleeping with their two-week-old daughter on her chest. Merlin went over and picked her up. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at Merlin.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm home." Merlin whispered. He sat on the floor and kissed Morgana's cheek. Morgana moaned and woke up. "Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm fine." Morgana sighed as she sat up.

"Are you sure? The doctors said that you needed to be very careful. You almost died."

"I know but I'm fine, Merlin. Can you watch Ella while I go put some warmer clothes on?"

"Sure. Are you still having the hot and cold chills?"

"Yes, but the doctors said I would for a while. I'm fine."

Morgana kissed Merlin and then went to put warmer clothes on. She came down in Merlin's sweat shirt and her sweatpants. Merlin smiled and moved onto the couch. Ella had fallen back to sleep. Merlin watched as Morgana grabbed a ball of yarn and a hook. She sat down and started crocheting.

"What are you making now?" Merlin asked.

"You'll see." Morgana replied.

"Give me a hint."

"You'll love it."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Morgana, I love everything you make. That's not really a hint."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait."

"Fine. I'll go make dinner."

"I can do that."

"No, you are not getting up."

Merlin put Ella in the cradle and went to the kitchen. He made dinner. He went to grab a couple of plates, but then his side erupted in pain. Merlin dropped the plates and fell to the ground. Morgana came running him and was by Merlin's side in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong, Merlin? What happened?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing. I must have pulled a muscle in my side. I'll be fine." Merlin lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Merlin got up and picked up the plates.

"At least we decided to get plastic plates and not ceramic or glass like most families." Merlin sighed.

"We both knew that it was safer if our kids dropped something plastic." Morgana replied as she wrapped her arms around Merlin and rested her head on his back.

"We were smart about that. Only thing is, I'm worse than our kids will ever be."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Stop beating yourself up. You didn't mean to drop the plates. Now, you may want to finish dinner before you burn it."

"You're right."

Merlin put the plates down and finished dinner. Morgana went back to the living room. Merlin groaned quietly and lifted his shirt. He saw a bad bruise on his lower right side. He moaned and rubbed the bruise. He sighed and went back to making dinner. When dinner was ready, he went to the living room with two plates of food. He handed one to Morgana. He sat down and started eating.

"You didn't change out of your work clothes." Morgana said.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back." Merlin groaned. Merlin went to their bedroom and got changed. When he went back downstairs, he finished eating his dinner. When the two were finished, Merlin took care of the dishes and cleaned them. Morgana came in and wrapped her arms around Merlin/ She put her head on his back.

"You still have that bruise, don't you?"

"Yes. How did you know about it?"

"Because I know you. You really need to see a doctor."

"I did. That's why I was late."

"What's wrong?"

"They don't know but they found a few cysts. One in my wrist, one on my spine, and one very close to my brain."

"Are they going to remove them?"

"No. The last time I had a cyst, it burst."

"The last time?"

"I had one when you found out that you were pregnant. It wasn't dangerous."

"But they could be cancerous."

"Most cysts aren't."

"You should have told me."

"It wasn't dangerous, and I didn't want to worry you."

"Next time will you tell me?"

"Yes. I have an appointment in two weeks."

"What day?"

"The 20th."

"Could they get worse?"

"Yes."

"DO they hurt?"

"A bit but they're not very big."

Merlin finished cleaning the dishes and wrapped his arms around Morgana. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Merlin held Ella and had his other arm wrapped around Morgana. Morgana put her head on Merlin's shoulder. They watched a movie and then went to bed. When Morgana had finished putting Ella to bed, she saw Merlin in bed sleeping already. She went to him and kissed his forehead. She noticed how warm it was. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

"You have a fever." Morgana whispered.

"What?" Merlin rasped. He put a hand on his forehead. "Maybe I just need to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can sleep in."

"Very funny. You can deal with Ella."

"She's not that bad."

"AT night, she's not but during the day, she's like a teenager."

"No, she's not."

"You know she is."

"Ok, she can be a bit of teenager, but the faces she makes are so cute."

"Yes, but her stubbornness isn't."

"You win."

For the next week and a half, Merlin got worse. One night, Merlin was about to go inside but collapsed against the door. Morgana heard the noise and opened the door. She saw that Merlin had collapsed. She kneeled next to him and tried to wake him.

"Merlin, wake up for me. Please, Merlin." Morgana exclaimed as she shook Merlin. When he didn't respond, Morgana called help and Arthur and Gwen. The two arrived just before the ambulance.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"He collapsed, and he won't respond." Morgana cried. The paramedics loaded Merlin into the ambulance and took him to the hospital.

"Let's hurry."

Morgana grabbed what she needed while Gwen took care of Ella. They went to the hospital. When they got to the waiting room. A doctor came out.

"Mrs. Emrys?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, is my husband alright?" Morgana wondered.

"His appendix ruptured. We're getting him ready for surgery, but he wanted to see you."

Morgana went to see Merlin. She saw Merlin being prepared for surgery.

"Merlin." Morgana gasped. The two kissed.

"Ella?" Merlin rasped.

"Gwen and Arthur have her. She's fine."

"I feel so weak."

"They have to operate."

"I know. They're also going to remove the cysts."

"Good."

"Morgana…"

Then Merlin's heart stopped. Morgana was taken out of the room while Merlin was rushed into surgery. She went back to Gwen and Arthur and cried in their arms.

"His heart stopped. I don't know if they were able to restart it." Morgana cried.

"They most likely did." Gwen answered. "You should take care of Ella. She needs you right now."

Morgana took Ella and held her. She could tell that Ella had been crying.

"Daddy will be alright. He loves you." Morgana whispered. Ella started crying again. Morgana tried to shush her. They waited several hours before the doctor came out.

"He'll make a full recovery. He'll be very exhausted from blood lose and from fighting the infection…" the doctor started to explain before Morgana stopped.

"What blood loose? What infection?"

"He had a bladder infection. He lost a lot of blood during the surgery and from vomiting blood. We're giving him a blood transfusion right now. You can see him."

Morgana took Ella to Merlin's room. When she went in, she saw Merlin sleeping. His face was very pale, and he looked very exhausted. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and tried to shush Ella. Merlin heard Ella crying and woke up. He tried to move but Arthur stopped him.

"they're giving you a blood transfusion. Keep still." Arthur warned.

"Ella? Morgana?" Merlin gasped.

"they're here."

Merlin saw Morgana holding Ella and smiled.

"You scared us, Merlin." Morgana cried. She sat on the bed next to Merlin and squeezed his hand. "I thought I had lost you."

"You know I wouldn't have missed our first Christmas as a married couple and our baby's first Christmas." Merlin answered.

"But you almost did. Your heart stopped."

"I know."

Morgana saw how weak Merlin looked and kissed his forehead.

"Get some sleep. You're very weak." Morgana whispered. Merlin nodded and did as he was told. He didn't wake till that night. Arthur and Gwen had gone home. Merlin woke up and moaned.

"Morgana?" Merlin moaned. Morgana went to his side and shushed him.

"They just gave you something for the pain." Morgana answered.

"Is that why I feel numb?"

"Most likely."

"Can I hold Ella?"

"Sure."

Morgana picked Ella up and went over to Merlin. She helped Merlin hold Ella.

"Hey, Ella. You missed me, didn't you?" Merlin asked. Ella cooed and opened her eyes. She kicked her legs. Merlin and Morgana laughed. Merlin took Ella's tiny hand and held it. "I missed you. I'll be alright, but you need to behave for your mommy. Meaning no fussing or being stubborn."

Merlin held Ella as she fell asleep. He put her on his chest and started to fall asleep. A few days before Christmas, Merlin was out of the hospital but had to rest. He would spend most of his day sleeping on the couch with Ella on his chest. On Christmas day, Arthur and Gwen came over with their two boys.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"A little weak but much better." Merlin replied.

"Good."

The two boys went over to Merlin and jumped on Merlin. Merlin cried out in pain.

"Boys, get off him. You know that your uncle is recovering from surgery." Gwen scolded.

"But Ella is on him." Jaden answered.

"yes, but she's sleeping and she's only a baby. You two are bigger."

"I'm only three." Elyan mumbled.

"You are still heavy." Arthur warned. Ella woke up and started crying. Merlin shushed her. Ella quickly calmed down.

"Good girl." Merlin whispered. They spent the day having fun. That night after everyone had left, Morgana laid down next to Merlin.

"Our first Christmas together. I can't wait for next year." Morgana answered.

"I can't either.

THE END

 **Please send in your prompts.**


	17. All Alone for Christmas

**_All Alone for Christmas_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I'm sorry that I haven't be posting. I've tried but have failed to. This prompt is from me. Please please please send in your prompts. If you like Mergana read Second Chances, A Need for Christmas, and vote in my mergana poll.**

Merlin walked through the village which was all ligt up with Christmas lights. Everyone around him was happy and united with family. Merlin tried to hold back tears as he saw a couple who hadn't seen each other in weeks kiss each other. Merlin was once again alone for Christmas. Even after so many years of being alone, he still hadn't found anyone. He sat down on a bench in the park and saw kids playing in the snow. He thought of how many children he could have had if only he had fallen in love. He saw young men playing around with each other and laughing. He thought of Arthur. Tears filled his eyes.

"Are you alright?" A girl asked. Merlin turned to face her.

"Yeah. I'm just missing someone." Merlin replied.

"I'm sorry. My daddy died last week."

"I'm sorry."

The girl sat down next to Merlin.

"Now I have to live with my grandparents. They love me but…" The girl tried to think of how to finish her sentence.

"They're not your dad?" Merlin wondered.

"Yeah."

"Be grateful for what you have. You have your grandparents. I have no one."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Merlin smiled and chuckled.

"Sure. My name is Merlin." Merlin greeted.

"Ava." Ava replied.

"Well then, Ava, it's getting dark. You should go home to your grandparents."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you walk me home?"

"Sure."

Merlin walked Ava home. When they arrived to the house, Merlin saw that it was nothing but an old shed.

"Is this your home?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Ava answered.

"Are you an orphan?"

"Yes."

"Why did you lie about your grandparents?"

"I didn't want you to worry or send my to an orphanage."

Merlin sighed and kneeled down in front of Ava.

"Tell you what, you'll need a home and I have plenty of room at my house. You can come stay with me. How does that sound?" Merlin sighed.

"Thank you." Ava exclaimed as she hugged Merlin. Merlin hugged her back.

"Now, we should hurry home. It's getting cold out here."

Merlin picked Ava up and took her home. They went inside the house. Merlin put Ava down and turned the lights on. Ava went to the living room and saw that it was decorated for Christmas. Ava saw several things on the mantle. She saw a wooden dragon, a rose, and a few other things. Merlin went into the kitchen and came out with a cup of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty." Merlin said. Ava took the cup and drank a bit of water. She sat down on the couch. Merlin sat down next to her. "How old are you?"

"6." Ava answered.

"I thought you were 7 or 8."

"No, my dad said that I was very mature for my age."

"He's right."

"If you have no to spend Christmas with, then why is everything decorated for Christmas?"

"Because I believe in hope."

"I wish I had hope."

"I have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow. I can give you some money so that you can get something but that's after you help me feed all the animals."

"Animals? What kind of animals?"

"3 dogs, 10 goats, 4 horses, 12 chickens, 2 cows, and 2 bunnies."

"Wow, that's a lot of animals."

"I have to have something to do."

"What else do we have to do?"

"Not a whole lot. I have to go to my garden and see what's growing."

"But nothing grows in the snow."

"You'll see tomorrow."

"OK."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"How about soup? I forgot to go shopping today."

"Ok."

Merlin went to make soup. Ava walked around the house and explored. Several minutes later, Merlin found Ava in his study. She was looking through a book.

"The soup's ready." Merlin said.

"Ok." Ava replied. They went to the dining room and ate their soup. Ava ate a few bites and then just kept looking around.

"Is the soup ok?"

"Yes, I'm just not hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since my daddy died."

"Ok. I'll keep it warm for you. Try to eat a few more later."

"Ok."

"You miss your dad, don't you?"

"Yes, he loved me. He tried to work hard but all the money he made was stolen by my mum. When my mum died, my dad was able to help me. He had money hidden away in a box but I can't open it."

"IS it in your bookbag?"

"I think so."

Ava grabbed her bookbag and pulled out the box. She handed it to Merlin. Merlin opened it and looked in it. He saw several pictures of Ava and her dad. He took the cash and counted it.

"This is quite a bit of money. He must have been saving it to buy a home. We'll put this back in the box so that you can save it for when you're older." Merlin suggested.

"Ok." Ava answered. Merlin put the money in the box and closed it. Ava took it and put it In her bookbag. "Can I go back to the room?"

"Sure."

Ava went back to the study. Merlin smiled and took care of the dishes. When he was done, he went and cleaned up the room across from his. When he had it ready, he went to his study and saw Ava in his chair reading. He went to her and smiled.

"it's time for you to go to bed." Merlin whispered. Ava went to bed and was asleep quickly. Merlin smiled and rubbed her forehead. He went to bed. The next morning, Ava woke up crying. She got up and went to Merlin's room. She went to his bed ad shook Merlin. Merlin groaned and woke up. He saw Ava crying. "What's wrong, Ava?"

"I'm scared. I had a nightmare." Ava cried.

"Come here."

Merlin sat up and picked Ava up. He pulled her close and hugged her as she cried. When Ava had fallen back to sleep, Merlin got up and carried her to the living room. He laid her down on the couch and went to make breakfast. When breakfast was ready, he woke her up.

"Ava, you need to eat." Merlin said. Ava sat up and ate her breakfast. When she was done, Merlin smiled. "Good girl. How do you feel?"

"Tired." Ava rasped.

"You don't sound good."

Merlin checked Ava over.

"You don't have a fever." Merlin sighed. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Ava replied.

"Ok. You should go get changed."

"I don't have extra clothes."

"We'll have to get you some. Let's go feed the animals."

"Ok."

They went outside and took care of the animals. Merlin looked at the lake and saw two people walk out of it. Merlin dropped everything and ran to the lake. He saw that it was Arthur and Gwen. He went to them and hugged them.

"I've missed you." Merlin whispered.

"So have we, Merlin." Arthur answered. They went over to Ava.

"Ava, these are dear friends of mine. Arthur and Gwen."

"I thought you were alone." Ava said confused. Merlin kneeled down in front of her.

"I was. I had lost everyone until you came. Now we're not alone." Merlin answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, have you finished feeding the animals?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go to town."

They went to Merlin's truck and got in. Arthur sat up with Merlin. Merlin used his magic and a car seat appeared for Ava. Ava gasped. She got buckled up.

"How do I do this?" Arthur asked. Merlin showed Arthur. They went to town. Merlin handed Arthur, Gwen and Ava some money.

"You know what to do with this, right?" Merlin asked.

"What is it?"

"It's money."

"I know what to do with it, Merlin. Arthur here hasn't paid attention to a thing. We know everything about this time period." Gwen explained.

"Good." Merlin answered. "Christmas is in a few days so we are going Christmas shopping."

Ava pulled Gwen's hand. Gwen smiled and bent down.

"What is it, Ava?" Gwen asked.

"I want to get something for Merlin but he can't know about it." Ava whispered.

"I'll help you."

"Thank you."

They went into the store and got shopping. An hour later, they had finished Christmas shopping. They went to another store.

"Now, we have to get food for Christmas day." Merlin sighed. They went into the store and got what they needed. They were looking at candy. Merlin saw Ava looking around. "You can get one thing of candy, Ava."

"Really? Ava gasped.

"Yes."

Ava grabbed a candy cane.

"I've never had one of these before." Ava said.

"You've never had a candy cane?" Merlin wondered.

"No, we never had the money."

"Then I guess you should try one."

After they had finished shopping. They loaded everything into the truck. Merlin handed Ava the candy cane. On the way home, they talked while Ava sucked on her candy cane. When they got to the house, they got everything inside. They got settled. Merlin handed Ava some clothes.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Merlin said. They went to the bathroom. Ava took a bath and changed into her new clothes. When she was done, she went to her room. She grabbed the presents she bought and hid them. Then she ran out with the change and handed it to Merlin. "What's this?"

"It's what left of the money you gave me." Ava replied.

"You can keep it."

Ava went and put it in her change box. Then she went back out.

"I need help wrapping my presents." Ava panted.

"I'll help you but first, you need to stop running in the house." Merlin warned.

"Ok, I will."

Ava ran back to her room.

"Ava, what did I just say?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry." Ava answered.

"It's already."

Merlin helped Ava wrap her presents for ARthur and Gwen.

"Now, I need Gwen's help. So you need to go." AVa ordered.

"Is it my present?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, but you are waiting for tomorrow. Now, go."

Ava kicked Merlin out of the room. Gwen came in and helped Ava. The next day, they got up and opened their presents. Ava opened her present from Merlin.

"A new blanket. Thank you, I love it." Ava exclaimed as she hugged Merlin.

"I knew you would." Merlin chuckled. Ava grabbed Merlin his present from her.

"Here, open it."

Merlin opened it. He saw that it was a new coat.

"I've been needing a new coat." Merlin said.

"I saw the hole in your old one." Ava answered. They opened the rest of their presents. They had a lot of fun that day. The good thing was that no one was alone for Christmas.

THE END


	18. No Shoes

**_No Shoes_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This prompt is from TheBlueOneTried from AO3. THANK YOU so much for your prompts. These will be the last two but if you go on to tomorrow, I put a poll up so you can vote if you want me to do this again next year. If you like this , please read A Need for Christmas and Second Chances. If you are on , please vote in my Mergana poll.**

Merlin and Arthur were on a hunt. It was cold and snowing. Merlin's feet were almost frozen. Then he noticed that his very cold shoes were destroyed.

"Arthur, can we stop? My feet are frozen." Merlin moaned.

"Well, it's not my fault that you wore the wrong shoes. You idiot." Arthur yelled.

"These are the only shoes I have!" Merlin exclaimed. "Please, can't we stop?"

"You're such a girl."

Merlin sat down and rubbed his feet.

"Arthur, I can't go on much longer. I can barely feel my feet." Merlin said.

"If you weren't such a idiot, you wouldn't be in this mess." Arthur exclaimed.

"These are the only shoes I have!"

Arthur saw that Merlin was telling the truth.

"None of my clothes are suitable for this kind of weather. My mother never had the money to make me proper winter clothes and I gave her most of my money so that she can survive." Merlin explained.

"I'm sorry." Arthur mumbled. The wind blew and Arthur saw Merlin shiver violently. "How cold are you?"

"Very cold since the time I woke up."

Arthur took off his cloak and gave it to Merlin.

"Are you sure, Arthur? This will keep you warm." Merlin stammered.

"You need it more than I do." Arthur answered. Merlin stood up and put the cloak on. He wrapped it around himself tightly. "We should get home."

They had been walking for a few hours when Merlin cut the bottom of his feet and collapsed.

"Arthur, I can't keep going. I'm freezing." Merlin whimpered weakly. Arthur went to Merlin and looked at his hands and feet and saw that they were turning blue.

"I'll have to carry you." Arthur sighed. He picked Merlin up and carried him to Camelot. Merlin fought to stay awake. After walking for an hour, Merlin got worse.

"Arthur, why are you carrying me? I can walk on my own."

"No, you're almost frozen. Just try to stay awake."

"No, I'm burning up and I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep."

"Stay awake."

Arthur shook Merlin and tried to keep him awake. He managed to get to Camelot and to Gaius' chamber before Merlin fell asleep. When he barged into Gaius' chamber, Gaius turned and saw Merlin.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as he started checking Merlin over.

"He didn't have proper clothing and he got very cold." Arthur answered as he laid Merlin down on the bed. "He's barely responding. He has cuts all over his feet."

"Let's move the bed closer to the fire and get him warmed up."

They moved Merlin closer to the fire and did what they could to warm him up. It had been nearly an hour and Merlin was still very pale and cold.

"Gaius, his lips are still blue." Arthur said squeezing Merlin's hand.

"So are his feet." Gaius sighed. Gaius touch one of the cuts and Merlin hissed and groaned painfully.

"It hurts. Everything hurts." Merlin rasped.

"Is there something you can give him for the pain." Arthur asked.

"The pain will help us know when he's getting better." Gaius replied. They work for another hour when Merlin was mostly warm. His feet were still on the verge of turning blue. Gaius was getting some salve and bandages while Arthur was cleaning the bottom of Merlin's feet. He saw how deep the cuts were.

"I should have made sure that he had proper clothing."

"There was nothing you could have done."

"The best thing I could have done was stay here. He goes where I go."

"Even if he had the proper clothing, he would have froze. The boy can't handle the cold like we can. His body is too weak for this weather."

Arthur finished cleaning Merlin's feet. Merlin groaned painfully and opened his eyes.

"Arthur, where am I?" Merlin panicked. Arthur went to him and shushed him.

"You're home. You'll be fine." Arthur replied. Merlin nodded and calmed down.

"My feet hurt."

"They will for a while. You have deep cuts and scrapes. I'm sorry. I should have made sure that you had the proper clothing for this weather."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"Well, now I do and I'm going to change it."

Over the next few days, Merlin recovered. When Merlin was well enough to go outside, Arthur took him to the lower town.

"What are we doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Getting you some better clothes. Gwaine's shoes won't last long." Arthur answered. Arthur held up an expensive pair of boots. "Try them on."

"But they cost too much."

"Don't worry. I'm paying for them. Now try them on."

Merlin did.

"They fit nicer than my old ones did." Merlin said.

"Good." Arthur replied. By noon, Merlin had all the clothes he needed for winter.

"Thank you, Arthur. I'll never be able to repay you. "

"Then don't. It was the least I could do. Consider it your christmas present."

Merlin saw a cloak and gave to Arthur while handed the man some money.

"I know it's not as fancy as your old one but it'll do. Or at least I hope it does. Your old one has holes in it from when I tripped and fell or got it caught on twigs." Merlin said.

"It'll do nicely. Thank you, Merlin." Arthur answered. The two walked back to the castle.

THE END


	19. Mistletoe

**_Mistletoe_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is the last chapter this year for this story. The is the second prompt from TheBlueOneTried of AO3. This is going to be spaced out over the 7+ years that Merlin was in Camelot.**

 _Between The Lady of the Lake and the Fires of Idirsholas_

Morgana and Gwen were watching Merlin follow Gaius.

"You know, Merlin is so handsome but he doesn't have a girlfriend. I bet he's never kissed a girl." Morgana said.

"Actually, he sort of has." Gwen answered.

"What do you mean?"

"When he woke up after being cure of the morteous flower poison, I kissed him."

"Did he kiss back?"

"No. He was shocked though."

"I wonder how he would react if I kissed him?"

"How are you going to do that?"

Morgana grabbed a mistletoe and put it up over the door.

"Have Merlin come to my chambers." Morgana ordered.

"What do I tell him?" Gwen asked.

"Anything. Just don't tell him what I'm planning."

"Ok."

Gwen went to find Merlin. She saw him and went to him.

"Hello, Merlin." Gwen greeted.

"Oh, hi Gwen." Merlin replied.

"Morgana wants to see you."

"Ok."

They went to Morgana's chambers.

"What did she want to see me about?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Gwen lied. When they got to Morgana's chambers. Morgana was waiting. Merlin went to her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Come here." Morgana walked till he was in front of Morgana. Morgana pulled him close and kissed him. Merlin was shocked. When Morgana pulled away, Merlin was panting.

"Is that all?" Merlin panted.

"Yes."

Merlin walked away nervously. He went to Arthur's chamber. He went in and saw Arthur at his desk. Arthur saw how Merlin was acting.

"What's wrong with you?"Arthur asked.

"Morgana kissed me under a mistletoe. It's not the first time I've been kissed but I want to kiss someone I actually love." Merlin explained.

"Ah. They do that every year. They find the most handsome guy and trick him. You should be happy. They think you're handsome."

"I know but recently, I fell in love with a girl. We were going to run away but she died. We kissed and after she died, I…"

"Oh. You're still grieving."

"Yeah. I should get my chores done."

Merlin left the room.

* * *

 _Just before season 5_

Sefa was helping Gwen. She kept looking over at Merlin. Merlin woke look over at her and smile causing Sefa to blush. Gwen saw what was happening. When the men had left, Gwen handed Sefa a mistletoe.

"A few years ago, the lady Morgana and I put a mistletoe in her room. She kissed Merlin under it." Gwen said.

"How did he react?" Sefa asked.

"He was very shocked."

"Oh, then maybe I shouldn't do this."

"No. You want him to know how you feel, right?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

Sefa put the mistletoe up in her room. When she was done working, she went to Merlin.

"Merlin, I need help in my chamber. Can you help?" Sefa asked.

"Sure." Merlin went to Sefa's chambers. Sefa went to the mistletoe and stood under it. "What did you need help with?"

"Come here so I can show you."

Merlin went to Sefa and when he was standing under the mistletoe, Sefa kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back slightly. When they pulled away, Merlin looked up.

"I've been tricked again." Merlin sighed.

"AT least this time you kissed back." Sefa answered.

"Yeah. I guess Gwen told you about that, didn't she?"

"Yeah. SHe did. She knew that I liked you."

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Merlin kissed Sefa and she kissed back. The next day, Sefa was very happy.

"How did it go?" Gwen asked.

"He kissed me back slightly. We talked a bit after that and he kissed me." Sefa replied.

"Good."

 _Close to the end of season 5_

Mithian had been invited to the Christmas feast in Camelot. Merlin was busy getting ready. Mithian watched him run around the castle doing what needed to be done. She admired how hard he worked and how handsome he was. He was talking to Gwen.

"Is Merlin dating?" Mithian wondered.

"No. Why?" Gwen replied.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure."

Mithian was walking down a hallway when she bumped into Merlin. She was about to fall but Merlin caught her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Merlin said.

"It's perfectly alright. I was distracted." Mithian replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about."

"Alright. I'll see you at the feast tonight."

Mithian nodded as Merlin walked away. That night at the feast everyone had finished eating and was dancing and talking. Mithian stood by herself watching Merlin. Merlin knew it and went over to her.

"Do you want to dance?" Merlin asked.

"Sure." Mithian answered. They danced. Merlin smiled and looked up at the many mistletoes.

"Over the years that I've lived here, I've had women kiss me under the mistletoes."

"And yet you're still not married."

"Maybe I haven't found the right person."

They kissed passionately.

"After I fell in love a few years ago, I thought that I would never find love again." Merlin whispered when they pulled away.

"I've never really fallen in love." Mithian answered. A few years later, Rodor died and Arthur had been dead two years before. Merlin proposed to Mithian and they got married and had several kids.

THE END


	20. Author's Note

The reason why the last chapter took so long was because fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. The winner of my mergana poll is Darkness. I will be starting that soon.


End file.
